Blood Inc
by tiffany aka basketcase
Summary: Last remaining Hunter, who seek revenge against the King of the Damned and the Vamps, was promised to the Prince of the Damned to secure her safety and maybe more.
1. Prologue

Blood Inc.  
Prologue  
tiffany aka basketcase

--

Many races, included the human race, have occupied Earth since the beginning of time. Not many races have gotten along such as witches, vampires, and Hunters.

There were four races occupied on Earth. The most common race on Earth was the humans. Although the human race was the most common and mostly populated Earth, the vampire race was the second largest. Third were the Wiccans. Lastly, the Hunters were a race near extinction.

Wars between races were started at the beginning of time, but most of the humans have stopped fighting by the 19th century.

The Wiccans struck a silent alliance with the Hunters because of their shared natural hatred toward vampires. But such alliance between the Wiccans and Hunters had been constantly broken.

The Hunters' sense of justice and the vampires' need of survival have clashed throughout the time, and caused many lives lost between both races. But so many Hunters were lost, much more than the vampires, which was why Hunters became dangerously close to extinction.

No matter what happened, these four major races would always fight because it was their nature.

--

Little Serena Chase Lumiere crept out of her room and down to the kitchen. Strong angry emotions resonated from her parents and grandfather, keeping the six-year old awake. Not wanting her parents and grandfather to sense her presence, Serena suppressed her emotions, as she hidden behind the kitchen door, while she eavesdropped to the conversation that would stick to her for the rest of her life.

"We need to tell her in the morning, Chris," her mother sobbed. Serena's heart nearly went out to her mother but stopped herself from revealing her presence.

"No, Julia… I do not want her curiosity about Endymion to grow. And telling her at her age will damage her psyche and maybe her self-confidence." Her father, a famed psychologist, stressed his words.

_Endymion? Endymion…? Isn't that's the prince of all vampires? Why is daddy talking about the prince of all vampires?_ Serena have learnt many things about vampires from her mother, her grandfather Zeus, and books from her grandfather's hidden library. Even though they have said so much but it was always the same thing: vampires have a deadly allergic reaction to silver, cannot have kids, born from human mothers, and they killed to survive. One thing her mom and books have neglected to mention unlike her grandfather was that the next King of the Damned was the young Prince Endymion.

"It will be inevitable once Serena turns twenty-ne," Serena heard her grandfather's calm strong voice.

"Why did we have this agreement in the first place, dad," her father's voice raised another notch, "What were you thinking? Giving Serena's future away to the vampires."

Her grandfather sighed, "I only done it to keep Serena safe. That little girl will be the last remaining Hunter and our salvation as to theirs."

Serena didn't understand it. Why would her future mattered to the vampires and why would she be the last Hunter? So many questions swarmed the six-years-old's mind. Unconsciously Serena stoke her golden necklace - a golden chain attached to a gold circle and at the center of the circle held a vial of mysterious, dark bluish substance. It was becoming a habit for her; it soothed her soul and her heart. The pendant was given to her when she was born. Her parents have always said that it was her good luck charm.

Serena's head shot up when she realized that her grandfather hadn't finished talking. "We'll just try to give Serena a normal childhood that she deserves, and starting training her soon. We need to get her ready to be a true Hunter."

_True Hunter? I'm going to be a true Hunter?_

"I will not let Serena accept her destiny as a Hunter!" her father yelled, "I will not let her get tied down and sacrifice her chance at a normal life because destiny."

"Serena cannot avoid her destiny and that promise made sure of that," Serena's mother said, her voice was hoarse from crying. "Chris, you cannot make Serena give up that is second nature to her. She is not you."

Serena pressed her ear against the door. She could hear her dad breathing hard, her mother sobbing again, and her grandfather flipping his pocket watch. All of a sudden sounds of chairs were being pushed back and dishes placed in the sink. "We'll tell her when she turns 18 that I've promised her to the Prince of the Damned."

Serena's heart sank, she didn't care that she had emitted strong negative feelings. Realizing that she did, she silently ran to her room, to her bed, and under the quilt.

"Serena," her mother peeked into Serena's bedroom. Her mother was a beautiful woman with a pale complexion and blond hair the were common among Hunter but her normally bright lavender eyes were now red from crying. Her mother sat on the edge of the bed, and brushed her daughter's bangs back, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes, mama." She nodded her head. At the doorway, Serena noticed her grandfather with a knowing stare.

--

Serena slept peacefully on a single bed in a small white room, dreaming of Prince Charming. For a fourteen year old, she already had her curves filled out nicely as if she had skipped the awkward stage. Here breathing, suddenly, became ragged. Serena woke up in fright, gasping for air. Serena pulled the comforter aside. She left her room and out of her dormitory building. She ran across the large campus to another dormitory building in inhuman speed. Rushing into a room of a sleeping fourteen-year-old blond, Serena grabbed onto him, instantly woke him up.

"Jonah! They're dead! They're all dead!"

The guy pulled Serena into a close embrace, comforting the crying teen. Posters and pictures that were hanging on the wall magically fell one by one.

--

My second story… still need some (or a lot of) work to it. I hope you all like the prologue. And if anyone is wondering, words in italic form is thoughts but it doesn't mean it have to be Serena's.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Blood Inc.  
Chapter One  
tiffany aka basketcase

--

_As the last remaining Hunter, I have a duty to myself and to the people around me, and I'm going to be twenty-one in less than two hours. That's great... I think._

Serena Lumiere, rested on a ledge of the Chrysler Building. She was dressed in dark clothing to blend with the night. Her blond hair looked silver under the moon. Her pale complexion, which was a common trait among Hunters, brought out her crystalline blue eyes that were looking out at the city's horizon, searching for an answer.

A Hunter – an extinct race where her people used to take pride in their silver blood and traits only Hunters possessed. The common traits Hunter possessed were limited god-like speed, empathy, and healing abilities. But a Hunter who had an extra ability was considered as the strongest Hunter, the special one, and thought to be a salvation to all Hunters.

Throughout her early childhood, Serena was trained in the arts of the Hunter by her grandfather who was also gifted with vision. Training was harsh for Serena because she was needed to learn to control her gift, telekinesis. But because she was special, she was trained twice as hard than other children Hunter. Nowadays, she cannot stand the word 'special'.

Lost in thought, Serena didn't notice a shadow appeared behind her. The shadow approached the Hunter with caution. But the shadow was careless because Serena had already sensed it. She whipped out her silver shurikens out her sleeves.

The shadow raised his arms in defense. "Whoa!"

Serena growled, "Don't sneak up on me, Jonah."

Jonah Ricci sighed, "I'm worried about you. You're going to get yourself kill if you keep letting your guard down, sitting in the open," Jonah sat down next to Serena on the ledge.

"Whatever. By the way, how was your warlock training?"

"I'm finally done with it."

Silence surrounded them, even though quiet atmosphere was comfortable for the two friends.

Serena glanced at Jonah; she remembered at how they met. They first met was when Serena arrived at boarding school in England. They were friends but became much closer after that night when Serena burst into his dorm room in tears. That was when she discovered that the Hunters were gone. When Serena returned to New York after finished boarding school, Jonah followed without her asking him to. Since then, Jonah had become her confidant and weaponry supplier.

"My grandfather promised me to the Prince of the Damned. I have to go to him after I turn twenty-one." Out of an old habit, Serena stroke her gold pendant whenever her heart was in turmoil. She waited for her companion to respond but Jonah stayed silent. "I overheard my parents and Grandfather talking one night. Grandfather said that promise will keep me safe or so I've heard," Serena finished with a bittersweet laugh.

"Your grandfather must have foreseen you as the last remaining Hunter on Earth. He done what he knew was best for you."

"Just like how I've inherited millions of dollars he had 'wisely' invested," Serena sighed. "It's really ironic though. My grandfather promised me to the son of the man who ordered the deaths of Hunters all around the world. I wonder how am I going to extract my revenge on my future father-in-law."

Jonah ignored Serena's bitterness, "Do they know? About your betrothal?"

Serena knew whom Jonah was referring to. Jonah was never fond of them: Catarina Fields and her son, Bale. Serena could sense hatred coming from Jonah every time Catarina and Bale were brought up, and she could never figured why.

Catarina was a friend of Serena's family. When Serena's family and Hunters were killed, Catarina and Bale flew to England to deliver the bad news. They informed her that Donovan, the King of the Damned, had ordered the termination of all Hunters, which had left Serena many unanswered questions. Although Serena had, repeatedly, refused to leave England, Catarina and her son cared for her, helped her whenever they can, and they treated her like she was their family.

"I don't know. Probably." She sighed, "I really don't know." Serena shook her head. She really didn't want to talk anymore about her betrothal so she changed the subject "You and Catarina have different opinions about the Head of the Wiccan Society. I heard that the Head was trying to start a war against the Vampire race again. You never did tell me what Catarina's role in the Wiccan Society. Catarina and Bale would tell me anything about the Wiccan Society."

The strongest warlocks and witches were given roles in the Wiccan Society's senate. Serena knew that Catarina and Bale were first-class Wiccans but didn't know what roles they played in the Wiccan Society. What the Wiccan Society did and what it stood for, Serena still didn't know.

Only first-class wiccans were allowed to be the Head of Wiccan Society. When she was a little girl, she heard stories of Jonah's great-grandfather used to the Head of the Wiccan Society from her own grandfather. But at the end, he was assassinated.

"If you were telepathic instead of empathic, you would have known long time ago, Serena." Jonah received a punch to his arm from the Hunter next to him. He rubbed his bruised arm, "What are you going to do now? You're turning twenty-one in less than two hours," Jonah was referring to Serena's marriage and revenge.

"I'm not the one who agreed to the arrangements. If they really want me, they better be ready for a fight," Serena laughed. She hoped time would stop so she wouldn't turn twenty-one.

--

After the clock struck twelve, Jonah wished Serena a happy birthday despite her up-coming wedding. He had given her a handcrafted katana in a white sheath with painted midnight blue cherry blossoms. He imported the katana directly from Japan. Serena slid the katana out of its sheath to examine its quality. Its blade was made of the finest steel with designs of cherry blossoms, silver hand guard, and white handle. The moonlight reflected off the steel blade almost like the moon was baptizing the katana.

After Serena returned katana to its sheath, she pulled Jonah into a hug, and whispered into his ear, "Thank you. It's beautiful. How do you know I need another katana?"

"You've been hunting nonstop last month. You can't say I really didn't notice the wear of your last one."

Both Serena and Jonah were getting ready to jump off the Chrysler Building, "Jo-nah." Jonah paused. He looked back at her. "Clean out my dorm after I signal you." Serena leap off the Chrysler Building to the nearest rooftop then ran off with god-like speed.

--

Serena's life during the day was very different. Her nightlife was when her nature of the Hunter took over. As a Hunter, she stopped and killed vampires from attacking innocent people. She tried to hide her nightlife from Catarina and Bale, because they thought that she would try to carry out her revenge, and also disliked the fact that she put her life in danger.

Her day life was the life of a college student majoring in family medicine who took art history classes on the side. She had followed her parents into the science field. Her dad was a psychologist and her mom was a retired physicist.

Unfortunately this week, Serena was taking her final exams, and the week wasn't even over. From only 4 hours of light sleep, 4 hours of studying, and 6 hours of final exams left her feeling drained. But that was just her daily life.

Staggering to her dorm room, Serena was ready to welcome sleep. She unlocked her door, and found two very naked people on a bed on the left side of the room.

"What the fuck, Serena!" her roommate shrieked, "Didn't you see the scarf on the door knob?" She and her boyfriend, Ashton, hurriedly dressed.

"Like I care, Natalia," Serena stumbled to her side of the dorm. She fell face forward on her single bed, "Next semester, I'm getting an apartment." Realizing what she had just said, she scoffed at herself. Serena heard the door shut, assuming that Natalia and Ashton just left.

Just as sleep was taking over Serena, the door opened. Following her Hunter instinct, her hand slipped under her pillow for her hidden switchblade. Serena saw Natalia and Ashton stuck their heads out of the door. She relaxed a bit.

"Happy birthday, Serena," Natalia mumbled before disappearing behind the door.

"We've got you something. It's on Natie's desk." Ashton flashed his 100-watts smile before leaving.

Her hand released the switchblade before getting up. She searched through Natalia's desk. She finally found a small purple envelope with her name on it. She pulled a card and two passes out of the envelope. Serena read the card:

_Happy 21__st__ Birthday, Serena!_

_You're finally legal to get into clubs and drink margaritas and cosmos, and do the whole Sex and the City scene. Sadly you kept refusing my offer to take you to your first nightclub tonight. Maybe you're too tired to go out or just simply hate hanging out with me. Anyway I got you two VIP passes to the hottest club in the Upper East Side, the Chrysanthemum. So you could bring your best girlfriend or that guy you always with or a boyfriend. There's no expiration on the passes. That way you could actually bring a boyfriend if you do decided to get one._

_Your Best Roommate,  
Natalia_

"If you do decided to get one," Serena repeated the line bitterly. Fell back to her bed, Serena let sleep take over her again.

--

The obnoxious ringing of her cell phone woke Serena up. Her hand reached for her messenger bag that was carelessly placed by her bed, and pulled her phone out. Serena answered her phone but someone on the other side cut her off before she could say anything.

"Where are you?" Catarina's voice screeched.

"Dorm. Sleeping, Catarina. And happy birthday to me."

"Sorry, Serena. Happy birthday. You going to dinner."

"I'm…W-what?" Serena stuttered.

"It's your birthday and Bale is going to take you out for a 'special' birthday dinner."

"Huh?" Serena squeaked, "Catarina, I need tonight to study for tomorrow's exams. I can't afford a distraction." What a beautiful lie that was. No matter how busy Serena was, she would find time during the night to hunt vampires.

"Serena, darling, you can't get out of it. Bale's already at your door."

Serena jumped out of bed and swung her dorm door wide open to reveal a handsome bleached-haired man who was dressed in a grey suit, grinning. "Happy birthday, Serena."

"Have fun, Serena," Catarina sang happily and ended their phone call.

Serena slammed the door, mad. Serena can't stand that Catarina kept setting her up with Bale. She saw him nothing more but friends. With an escape plan in mind, Serena headed toward the window, and pulled the drapes aside to reveal the setting up. But her consciousness stopped her. She felt guilty to do this to a friend.

His hand combed through his bleached hair. The memory of Serena slamming the door in his face ran over and over in his mind. He was in shock that the love of his life did that to him. Bale was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear the sounds of rustles and curses on the other side of the door.

Hastily changing into a simple, metallic dress and tying her hair into a messy bun in 5 minutes was hard, even for someone who withstood god-like speed. Not bothered to put make-up on, Serena slowly opened the door. Bale hadn't move from the spot. She snapped him out of his thoughts when she cleared her throat.

Bale blinked his eyes once, then twice to notice Serena standing at the door looking beautiful. The girl he have been in love stood there pouting, but in reality Serena just wanted to get through dinner fast without complications.

Serena locked her door behind her but Bale's emotions pounded into her, making her feeling a bit sick, "Quit staring like that. It's scaring me the shit out of me." Didn't bother for Bale to collect himself, she strolled toward the stairs leaving Bale at her door.

Bale sprinted after her. He snatched her arm once he caught up to her. Staring at her, love clouded his eyes, "A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be talking like that."

Her body tensed as a reaction to the lust in his eyes. Her arm was still in his grasp; Bale pulled Serena to his red Lexus.

--

The whole car ride to Ida, an exclusive restaurant, was drowning in deafening silence. They were immediately brought to their table. Every time Bale tried to start a conversation. Serena kept her replies short. She felt overwhelmed by Bale's emotions of love mixed with lust. Throughout dinner, Serena felt sicker by the minute. She had a hard time trying to keep her dinner down.

Not what Serena have wish, dinner ran long. Bale ordered champagne, and insisted to finish the entire bottle before leaving the restaurant. By the end of dinner, Serena felt slightly drunk with emotion-sickness.

The ride back to her dorms was quiet as well. But Serena noticed Bale seemed very pleased. Her emotion-sickness rose when his lust peaked.

Serena felt a headache coming when the Lexus pulled up to her dormitory. She bolted out of the car and to her building, desiring for her bed. Bale stopped her from entering her building when her snatched her arm for the second time tonight.

"You've been quiet tonight. Is there something on your mind?" Bale pulled her close to him, much closer than she liked.

"Well, you know, I have final exams this week," Serena slurred. Feeling uncomfortable being this close to the guy she feel for as a brother, she placed her free hand on her temple, trying to sort her thoughts through her drunken state. Bale's iron grip was beginning to bruise her. "And right now, I'm a little tipsy. I just want to go to bed now."

Lust appeared in his eyes once again as he gazed into hers. "I might join you." He slammed Serena to the wall of he building. She winced in pain.

"What?" Her mind flashed back to the restaurant: Bale was barely finished his first and only glass of champagne but he kept refilling hers. Clouded blue eyes widened as she tried to push him off her, "You got me drunk."

"You were quiet this entire evening, I was trying to loosen you up. I didn't mean to..." Bale leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I love you, my little Hunter." His hot breath planted kisses along Serena's neckline. His free hand slowly lifted her dress up.

Serena struggled under his weight, whimpering. Her mind was clouded by drunkenness and betrayal. But her mind began to recount her memories she has shared with Bale: going to the amusement parks, celebrating their birthdays, sailing. Her eyes burnt with tears. Gathering her mental strength, Serena blasted Bale sailing the air in one huge mental release.

Bale flew 50 feet back, smashing into his car. When he stood up, his legs were shaking. He checked the dent on his car his body made. He was angry and surprise that Serena used her telekinesis on him. He turned around to find Serena gone.

--

A grandfather clock rang loudly throughout the castle-size manor.

_Nine. Ten. Eleven. And twelve._

A young man, with fine black hair and striking cobalt eyes, paced around the dark throne room as the clock ranged twelve times. His cobalt eyes glowed bloody red, a perfect warning of his temper.

He threw a glass against the wall, and it shattered into a million pieces. "The Hunter broke her promise!"

An older man, who resembled the younger man, lazily leaned back on the throne. "This is the man who is to inherit my place. This is very troublesome."

Endymion halted pacing, glared at his father. His eyes didn't return to his usual cobalt color.

"Donovan," a woman with dark hair and bright amber eyes rested her hand on the king's shoulder, "Do not ridicule Endymion. We should worry about the Hunter instead. A punishment should be ready when she arrives." She proudly strolled to her son. Her eyes projected her hatred for Hunters, "An appropriate punishment for breaking her promise, Endymion."

"Do not be so harsh, Cornelia," Donovan called out, "The girl was not born when Zeus and I made the agreement. And by the rate of vampires' deaths have increased in the last couple years, she must have been fed lies by the Wiccans who have rooted deep in her life." Donovan stared at his son, "All you can do Endymion is to retrieve her, even by force."

"Yes, Father."

--

Thank you for your wonderful reviews that were only generated from the prologue. I hope you all love this chapter as you like the prologue.

Keep reviewing.

-tiffany aka basketcase


	3. Chapter 2

Blood Inc.  
Chapter Two  
tiffany aka basketcase

--

Endymion recalled what his father had informed an important detail earlier.

"_I have given Zeus a protection pendant, the same he has given you. If his granddaughter were anything like her mother, your fiancé would be quite a rebel. As insurance, I have filled a small vial in the pendant with your blood to act as a beacon for you and you only. It is a way for you to track her. I highly doubt your fiancé would take it off."_

Endymion propped against on the ledge of a building that was located across from an apartment building. His blood was screaming that the Hunter was there.

No lights and no movement were detected in the apartment. He felt that it was safe enough to enter it. He leaped to the apartment building, and landed on a balcony of one of the apartments he had been watching for a while. He was about to shatter the glass door but it was unlocked. Taking precaution, Endymion sneaked into the living room of the apartment.

Endymion paused when he heard soft breathing coming from the couch. As he gotten closer to the couch, he saw something that fazed him which have never happened before.

_Remember Endymion, she is a Hunter and I a Vampire Prince and heir. You have given yourself to another. One move and it'll be over._

After he recovered his composure, Endymion bent down to the sleeping Hunter. He was about to scoop her up but the sounds of keys jingling on the other side and the Hunter was stirring in her sleep stopped him. Fear of being discovered, Endymion left the apartment immediately.

Returning back to the ledge, Endymion's eyes narrowed when he saw a blond man who had entered the apartment. He was attack by the blond Hunter and then embraced her. His blood boiled as he watched the scene to unfold, which he didn't understand why. Unable to watch it any longer, he returned to the manor.

--

His study group ran late until one in the morning. Jonah was tired from all the exams and studying. He hoped Serena wasn't expecting him tonight. Jonah exited the elevators. Heading down the hall, the weight of his backpack made him staggered to his door.

Fiddling with his keys, Jonah jammed the key into the lock but paused. He sensed something wrong. Closing his eyes, he focused his entire being to his element.

The sound of soft breeze flowed in his apartment reached his ears. He sensed something was interrupting the flow.

He conjured a paralyzing spell in one hand, and then he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. A shadow popped up from the couch. But before Jonah could release the spell, couple objects flew by him and one pierced Jonah in the shoulder. He winced in pain when he pulled the object out.

Jonah, then, summoned an orb of green light in hand, shedding light on the shadow who was Serena looking hazy. The ball of light disappeared on his command, and he immediately turned the lights on, causing Serena to cover her eyes.

Jonah ran to the couch, "What are you doing here?" As he sat next to Serena, he could smell alcohol on her breath. "Are you drunk?" She nodded. Jonah pulled her into an embrace, his face filled with worry, "Did something happened? The vampires made a move, did they?"

"No," Serena answered as she leaned into Jonah's embrace. "But Bale did."

Jonah's eyes narrowed when Serena mentioned Bale, "What did he do?"

Serena buried her head in chest. Her head ached when he spoke loudly. "Don't talk too loud."

"Sorry."

Serena sighed, stroking her golden pendant. "Catarina trapped me into dinner with Bale. He got me drunk and… then tried to rape me."

Jonah pulled out of their embrace, he was livid. He turned away from Serena and muttered under his breath, "I didn't think he would go that far."

Serena cringed at Jonah's anger, "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh god, you're bleeding!" Serena examined the wound on his shoulder. "It looks deep," she mumbled.

Serena placed her hand over the wound. White light shined from her. Jonah felt a warm sensation on his wound. When Serena removed her palm of his shoulder, his wound was healed.

"Thanks. How are you feeling?"

Serena stared down to her hand. "Experiencing my first hangover; feeling pissed, betrayed, frustrated but mostly pissed." Jonah startled Serena when he got up. "Where are you going?"

"You said you were pissed. I'm going to check if anything was broken."

Serena scoffed at him. Maybe there were times her anger got the best of her but surely by now, she could control her anger.

Jonah roamed around the apartment, checking on every fragile valuable he owned. Nothing seemed to be broken. So he released a sigh of relief. "I'm going to get you a wet towel."

"Okay," Serena replied, lying back down on the couch.

"God damn it, Serena! My bathroom mirror is broken!"

--

Serena stepped out of the shower, grabbing a white towel off the towel rack. She wrapped the towel around herself.

Glancing at the mirror she had broke in her drunken and pissed state, she gazed at her broken reflection that she felt that it was reflecting her true feelings. Time was running out for her. She felt defeated when she couldn't avenge her race. And now her situation with Bale was beginning to burden her.

Something wet slid down her cheeks. She realized it was tears. Serena didn't realize she was crying. Quickly wiping the tears away, she walked out of the bathroom and into Jonah's bedroom, still wrapped in the towel.

She was rummaging in the lower drawer where she had stashed extra clothing. Serena pulled out a grey jacket, white fitted buttoned shirt, and blue jeans from her drawer. She had, hastily, changed into the clean clothes. The metallic dress from last night was thrown into Jonah's hamper.

Jonah greeted Serena when she entered the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee, "How did you sleep?"

Serena accepted the coffee, groaning, "Oh, you know me. I don't really sleep well. My guard is up." Serena sat down on the stool by the kitchen counter, sipping her coffee.

Jonah stood across from her, solemnly asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, it's 5 in the morning right now. I got about another 5 hours to cram for two final exams. Then I planned to nap for couple hours before I go hunting tonight."

"I meant the bastard, Serena."

Serena gulped, fixed her eyes on her coffee, her reflection staring back. "I'm not sure about Donovan. But Bale… I think I'll talk to him and Catarina next week."

"What would you do if the vampires got to you before you get talk to them."

"You can talk to them for me if that happens."

--

Walking around Manhattan at 6 in the morning wasn't the greatest idea Serena had so far. There were so much people trying to get to work. They don't say much although they projected so many negative emotions that made Serena a little sick. But it was the walk she needed to clear her head. She and Jonah finally agreed that she would talk to Catarina and Bale as soon as this hell-bending week was over.

Serena pushed her dorm door open, hers and Natalia's eyes connected when she entered their room.

"What are you doing on the floor? With your books open… at six in the morning?" Serena asked as she casually lay down on her bed. She didn't need her empathy to know Natalia was worried

"I can't sleep so I tried to study instead," Natalia closed her book, sighing. "Do you know how worried I was last night? I came back around three to find you still gone."

"You came back at three?" Serena sat up, her eyebrow raised.

"That's beside the point. Ashton practically tackled me from calling the cops. I know that you would disappeared almost every night, doing God-knows-what but eventually you do return. But this time you didn't."

"You noticed that I was gone?"

"I'm usually back before you do. Girl, we're never ever going to win a best roommate award. And quit changing the subject, I'm trying to talk to you, Serena… All night I kept imagining you were hurt or worse… raped."

Serena uncomfortable shifted her body; her hand went for her golden pendant.

Natalia pretended she didn't saw that. "What happened last night? What made you not come home?"

"Life happened."

Natalia placed her arm around Serena, comforting her and stopping her from escaping, "Did you at least talk to someone else about it? Like that guy… Jonah?"

"I did," Serena looked away, sensed that she hurt Natalia. It was because Serena didn't confide with Natalia. But Serena felt compassion coming from Natalia despite all the terrible things they have done to each other since the beginning of the semester.

"I hope you could talk to me about it but I am glad that you didn't bottle it up." Natalia released Serena and returned to her side of the room.

Serena picked up a textbook near her bed and cracked it open. "You're going to be a great psychologist someday."

--

Finals week was over which meant the semester was over. And since the semester was over, Serena and Natalia got no reason to stay any longer nor did they wanted to. So they returned to their dorm after their last exams and started packing their belongings. Ashton had come by the dorm to help Natalia packing and groped her. Serena kept coughing whenever they got a bit too intimate.

By late afternoon, Natalia and Ashton carried that last of Natalia's belongings and left while Serena was half way through her packing. When last of her clothes were packed in her luggage, Jonah finally showed up.

"You're still packing?" Jonah said, plopping himself on top of Natalia's empty desk.

"Shut up, Jonah," Serena threw a pillow at him, expressing her frustration, "I didn't have anyone to help. Anyway, I'm finally done, no thanks to you." Zipping her last suitcase, she joined Jonah on the desk.

"How are you feeling?"

"Don't worry about me. I haven't change for the worst," Serena scanned the room, checking if she didn't forget anything. "Have you heard anything from the vamps? I would have thought they come find me since I didn't show up."

"I haven't heard anything. But if I were you, I better be on-guard."

"I'm always on guard," Serena hopped off the desk, then pulled Jonah off the desk.

"Tonight is the night, isn't it?" Jonah lifted up two heavy boxes.

"Yeah, it is." The plan was her having dinner with Catarina and Bale to talk about the birthday incident. She had thought it was weird that neither of them had called about it.

Serena rolled her two large suitcases out of the room, down the hall, and to the stairs. Since there was no one was around beside Jonah who was struggling with the boxes, she lifted her suitcases with her telekinesis.

"Little help."

"No. You didn't help me pack."

After stuffing two large suitcases and two boxes into Jonah's Volkswagen Jetta, Jonah drove out of the university.

"I think there's someone following me, Jonah."

"What do you mean?" Jonah asked, driving toward Catarina's townhouse.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling of some sorts."

--

"There you go, the Wicked Witch of the Upper East Side's humble home."

"Funny, Jonah," Serena was rummaging around her purse. Finally found her keys, she handed it to Jonah, "Just leave everything in the entryway, and lock up when you're done."

Jonah took the keys, and placed it in the cup holder, "Go. I swear that witch is casting a spell with her eyes."

Serena followed Jonah's eyes to a window where Catarina was looking through the blinds. She also spotted Bale spying next to his mother. "Alright, bye Jonah." Before she got out of the car, Serena gave Jonah a peck on the cheek. Knowing full well that that they were watching, and this would set them off.

Before Serena could ring the doorbell, Bale pulled her inside. "What the hell was that?"

Serena pushed him away, her crystalline eyes glaring at him, "Don't touch me." She walked away from him and into the living room where Catarina was still at the window. "Hello, Catarina."

Catarina jumped and turned to her, "Serena, lets go eat."

Catarina dragged Serena into the dinning room. Bale followed his mother and the girl of his heart from behind. She seated Serena directly across from Bale before taking her seat at the head of the table. Dinner was already set on the table. But Serena lost her appetite when she caught Bale staring at her.

"Catarina," Serena picked her food with her fork. "I didn't come over just to have dinner. I wanted to talk about what happened on my birthday."

Catarina waved her fork at Serena, "Oh, Bale told me all about it, right Bale?"

Bale looked away, nodded his head.

"Serena, Bale was drunk that night, have you seen what he did to his car?" Catarina made an excuse for Bale.

Serena was shock to hear that. She can't believe that Catarina was so calm about it. "Catarina! I was the one drunk!"

"Then you both were probably were playing around before you went in a drunken rampage."

Her breathing was unsteady as Serena was slowly losing control of her emotions, which was causing the table to shake. "Rampage? Bale assaulted me!"

Bale butted in, making it worse. "I didn't meant to Serena, like my mom said: I was drunk."

"You weren't drunk! And you did mean it. If I weren't drunk that night, I would have killed you for what you tried to do to me!" Serena bolted out of her seat, her eyes filled with anger. Her anger caused the glasses and glass vase on the dinner table shattered into a million pieces.

"Serena Chase Lumiere! Calm down." Catarina shouted.

"Don't talk to me like you're my mom!" Her body tensed when she realized what she had said. Serena picked up her purse, making her way to the door, "I'm going home."

She hailed a cab before it drove away. She didn't wait for the cab to fully stop when she got in.

"Where to?"

"Dione Manor at 372 White Foresta Lane."

--

Bale jumped up from his seat, not anticipating for Serena to leave so early. He ran after her but he was too late when he saw Serena getting into a cab.

"It seemed we fail," Catarina sighed disappointed. She placed her hand on her son's shoulder.

Bale shrugged her hand off his shoulder, "No, mom. You failed and I've lost her."

--

A yellow cab drove down an empty road in a dense forest, its headlights lit the dark road. Sitting in the back of the cab, Serena watched the scenery gone by. Her raw emotions were swirling like crazy inside of her. What happened at dinner, that was the second time she felt betrayed by people she have considered as family.

Serena spotted the gates, the entrance to Dione Manor. She felt relieved because she was at the point where she no longer could control her emotions. The cab pulled up to the gated so Serena could punch in the code to open the gates. When the gates opened, the cab drove down the long drive way.

As the cab came to a stop at an aged white marble manor, Serena paid the cab driver before getting out. The cab drove away as Serena approached the doors. She was happy to be home but only to realize that she left her keys with Jonah.

Instead of breaking a window like most people would do in her case, Serena unlocked the doors by using her telekinesis. When she entered at the manor, she decided to go hunting to release her pent-up emotions. But her suitcases and boxes she had packed earlier weren't at the entryway. Serena went up stairs to the place Jonah would actually dare to go.

In her old bedroom, she found the suitcases and boxes stacked neatly in her room. Serena quickly unzipped one of the suitcases, and changed into a black corset, black pants, and grey leather jacket with black boots. Serena found her katana from Jonah, placed in a corner, far away from the suitcases and boxes. Tying the katana to her back, she searched for shurikens in the boxes

Instead, Serena came across VIP passes to Chrysanthemum. She had almost forgotten about them. She placed the passes back in the box. She groaned when she can't any shurikens.

Serena headed downstairs to the basement for more shurikens. A large steel vault located in the basement. She entered the steel vault, and breathed in the heavy metal scent. She certainly felt home.

The steel vault was well stock with every weapon imaginable. At first look, the vault looked like a safety deposit vault found in a bank but its steel drawers were filled with weapons from darts to daggers to guns and silver bullets.

Serena took couple shurikens out of a drawer then placed them in her wrist holster. Serena turned off the light, looking back.

--

Serena had killed six vampires in at least five hours she had come across. She was still wind up from releasing all of her frustrations; she jumped from roof to roof, looking for more vampires to kill.

Her entire body tensed when she sensed someone following. It could be the same person who was following for couple nights. But there was no one around. Serena walked to the ledge but she ran into hard chest. She was shock that someone was able to sneak behind her.

He grabbed her shoulder and whispered into her ears, "Hunter, you are mine."

--

There! I'm done with chapter 2! I'm amazed that I was able to find time to write this so fast. But I may not able to publish chapter 3 in a week because I have midterms next week. So please bear with me.

Thank you for reading my story and all the marvelous reviews I got from you guys! Keep reviewing because I would love to hear from you all.

-tiffany aka basketcase


	4. Chapter 3

Blood Inc.  
Chapter Three  
tiffany aka basketcase

--

"Hunter, you are mine."

Her body had frozen at his touch, but her heart beat faster than usual. His hot breathes on her neck had made the hair at her nape to stand.

The deep voice didn't register anyone Serena knew. Only vampires called her Hunter but they could never tell from looking at her. Her blue eyes grew at her slow deduction.

She slipped out of his grasp and took couple steps back, creating a safe distance her and… "You're him. You're Endymion."

Serena's crystalline blue eyes narrowed as she studied Endymion's feature. He was a tall and well built with a fair complexion, towering over Serena. His dark hair in a stylish cut swayed in the wind. But she was drawn to his cold cobalt eyes, which had struck fear in her core. It almost felt like he could see through her soul.

"I'm flattered," The dark prince took a step toward Serena, "You know my name but I don't know yours, Hunter."

Serena didn't reply. All she did was glaring the vampire prince down but she was having a hard time from getting lost in his eyes.

"Do you wish me to keep calling you Hunter?"

"Serena. Serena Lumiere," she answered quickly.

Endymion extended his hand to her, "Come, Serena. You have a promise to fulfill."

"If you want me, then come after me, Endymion." In a flash, Serena disappeared.

Endymion grinned. Having her around would make things interesting. The Elders would have a hard time with her which he would enjoy watching.

--

Serena had stopped running at the most isolated part of Central Park. She would have run further but she would have reached her limit and be too exhausted to fight Endymion.

A twig broke behind Serena. She spun around to discover Endymion leaning on a lamppost, smirking. "I'm not that easy to shake off, Serena."

He was faster and no doubt he was stronger than Serena. Instead of being on the offense, Serena quickly shifted to defensive.

But in couple steps, Endymion had pin Serena to a tree. She retaliated by kicking him in the abdomen.

He stumbled back a few steps, "And you're not making this easy,"

"That's the point!" Serena threw shurikens at Endymion who easily dodged them. Running toward Endymion, she punched him in the chin. Then she went in for a kick but before she could land one on him, he swiftly caught her leg. Endymion was about to throw her but she stopped him by forcibly pushing him with her telekinesis. He dropped her as he flew back.

Her hand pulled the katana out of the sheath in one quick swift. But Endymion was faster. All in one move, he knocked the katana out of her hand and pinned her to same tree he had pin her earlier. He made her faced him. Endymion leaned in, closing the gap between them, preventing her escape.

Endymion breath on her neck, causing her hair on her nape to stand up once again, "You lost. You're coming with me now."

Her guard was still up, "I'm not going anyway with you, vermin."

Endymion pulled Serena even close. Serena tried to push him away but she's powerless.

"In my eyes, you're the vermin." Endymion rammed his lips upon hers. Serena gasped. The kiss was hard and raw.

She pushed him away, "You bastard!" Wiping her lips in disgust, Serena walked over to her katana and placed it back into its sheath.

Endymion appeared from behind and picked her up.

Serena shrieked as she squirmed in Endymion's arms, "Put me down!"

"No, it's time for us to return home."

"Put me down!"

Without notice, Endymion ran, picking up speed. Serena saw the scenery became blurry. He was faster than she had thought. He was so fast that she couldn't tell where was north from south. She looked up to Endymion who looked like this was nothing. A silver gleam caught her eye but she looked away when she noticed that Endymion was studying her at the corner of his eye.

--

Endymion dragged a kicking and screaming Serena through a hall. His grip on her wrist was bruising her. Vampires have parted way for the calm Endymion and the loud Serena. Their eyes were wishing death on the Hunter. Serena felt uncomfortable under the death glares; was a little grateful when Endymion pulled her into elaborate suite despite its dark theme.

Serena pulled her bruised wrist from his grasp, and then cradled it on her breast. The bruise was quite visible on her pale skin.

The angry Hunter backed away from him. "Where am I?"

"This is your suite until the blood ceremony." His eyes were observing her bruised wrist, yet his voice didn't wavered, "Your wrist is bruised. Who did that?"

"You did, you idiot." White light radiated from her palm that was place over her bruised wrist. Slowly the bruise disappeared. Serena shifted her eyes to her dark captor, "Answer me! Where am I?"

"You're at my home: the Altima Manor."

Crystalline blue eyes were widened in fear and astonishment. It was well known fact that the Altima Manor was the home of Vampire Royalty. It was something she had never thought would be at.

His voice had broken Serena out of her reverie as he headed to the door. "You're free to roam around my home. But do not leave the estate." He, then, shut the door behind him.

"You cannot do this to me!" Serena growled, banging it at the door. "Endymion! I know you can hear me!" She was his prisoner and he was treating her as one.

After giving up banging, Serena had decided to explore the suite since she had a little chance of escape. She noticed a set of doors at the side of the suite. She walked toward it to discover a small yet comfortable sitting area. The bed with black satin sheets was placed at the center back of the suite, the closet to one side and the bathroom to the other side.

Serena ventured into the closet, which was bigger than the small sitting area. The closet housed mostly dark colored gowns and dresses that Serena found some were too beautiful to wear. Serena was so deep in the closet that she didn't hear the suite doors opening.

Sensing couple presences behind her, Serena immediately whipped shurikens out of her wrist holster she had hidden under her jacket sleeve. Endymion caught her wrist before she could throw them

"Let go of me." Serena was too focused on Endymion that she didn't notice a smaller person hiding behind him.

"I will if only you stop doing what you do." Endymion tore the shurikens from Serena's grip and katana from her back in one quick move. "I don't need you upset half of the vampire population." His hand was still out as if Endymion was waiting.

Serena glared at his hand. "What?"

"The rest of your weapons, Serena."

Feeling like she had no choice, she unhooked the shuriken holsters off her wrists and tossed it at Endymion's head. However he caught the holsters easily.

"Good." Endymion waved a black-haired girl to come forward. Serena noted that the girl looked like she was nine but how the girl looked didn't matter to how she looked when the girl was a vampire.

The short girl stood at Endymion's side. His expression softened at the short girl. It made Serena a little jealousy. "This is Anastasia. She will be your personal maid." Endymion turned to the little girl. "And Anastasia, try to keep my fiancé out of trouble."

Serena gaped, "Fian…"

Anastasia didn't let Serena finish. She bowed, "Yes, your highness."

"Anastasia, change her into something more presentable." shut.

"What's wrong with my look, Endymion?" Serena shouted after Endymion, who left the closet.

Both Serena and Anastasia listened his footsteps fade out and a door slammed

Serena stomped out of the closet and plopped herself on the edge of the bed, strangling a pillow. "I didn't agree to this. I didn't agree to anything. And what's wrong with my clothes?" She was wearing her black corset that enhanced her breast but her assets were hidden under her grey leather jacket, and her tight black pants that was expressing her curves. She didn't find anything inappropriate with her hunting outfit.

Anastasia strolled out of the closet with a black-laced dress in hand. She set the dress on the bed, next to Serena. "You shouldn't be mad at His Highness, milady. Tonight at dawn, you are going to meet the rest of the royal family."

Serena was eyeing the black dress. She liked the dress but dressing up for the Vampire Royal Family didn't set well with her. "I highly doubt that. I don't think I would be awake."

Anastasia observed the Hunter at the corner of her eye. The blond woman confused her. "Milady, you could have left before his highness returned and yet you didn't. That must have meant something."

Serena was shock. Anastasia was right. Endymion had told her that she had permission to roam that meant the doors weren't lock. But then again she can't easily leave. Every move she made would be put under a microscope by the vampires in the manor.

Serena murmured to herself, "My deductions suck."

Anastasia place her hand on Serena's shoulder. "The bath is drawn, Milady, you should bathe before the bathwater cools." Anastasia handed the dress to Serena and pushed her into the bathroom.

Serena looked at the closed door. It was a lost cause to fight. She was too tired to. Her eye wandered around the bathroom that was decorated in black and gold. The faucets and shower were made of gold. The standalone bathtub, sinks, and tile floor were of onyx marble.

She hanged the dress on the hook on the back of door. Serena saw the tub was already filled with steaming hot water. A bath was beginning to be a good idea as her body was aching from her fight with Endymion. She tied her hair into a high bun, and stripped her outfit off. She had climbed into the tub, and savored the feeling of the hot water, soothing her aching body. Her head lay on a bath pillow, Serena decided to forget her current circumstances.

"Milady, please finish your bath. Dinner is about to start." Anastasia's voice rang through the bathroom's door, interrupting Serena's solitude of peace.

Serena groaned as she got out of the bathtub. She didn't have much strength to fight because she had been awake for 17 hours but the night was still young. After dying herself, Serena slipped into the dress Anastasia had picked out. But she wasn't able to reach the zipper.

Like Anastasia had read Serena's mind, Anastasia barged into the bathroom, and zipped up the dress. Serena was surprised on how the dress fit her like a glove. Serena didn't time to admire the laced dress when Anastasia dragged her into the suite and pushed her down in front of the vanity. Anastasia applied eyeliner, mascara, light blush, and dark red lipstick on Serena's already pale face. Serena whimpered because she wasn't used to wearing make up. Anastasia untied Serena's bun and began brushing her blond hair.

As Anastasia brushed her hair, Serena could tell, through her eyes, was a very old soul. "How old are you, Anastasia?"

"I am around six hundred years old. But honestly, milady, I lost count after one hundred."

"Who stopped time for you?" Serena stared at Anastasia through the mirror when asked such a personal question. Not many vampires like to reveal the one who turned them.

Anastasia looked up. She was surprised that an outsider who she had just met would ask such a personal question. She continued brushing Serena's blond hair, whispered, "Alister."

Serena nodded. She didn't need to continue questioning her because she could sense Anastasia's wall rising. Serena changed the subject. "How is old Endymion? Because I honestly don't want to spend an eternity with an older man."

"His Highness is only twenty-eight years old."

Anastasia set the brush down. She looked through the hair accessories that were all set out on the vanity. Finally found the accessory she was looking for, Anastasia placed the jeweled headband on Serena's head, completing her look.

--

Endymion watched the fire danced in the hearth. All he could think about was the Hunter, his 'so called' fiancé. But to be bond to such a stubborn person he did not like, living for an eternity can be hell.

When he first learned of the betrothal, he wasn't happy one bit.

--

Twenty-one years old Endymion was enraged. The suite he was in was large and dark. The atmosphere was tensed.

Endymion stood in front of a four-poster bed. His anger was directed at his father who was resting on the bed. His mother and a woman, called Vanessa, stood behind him. They were hoping Endymion's temper to blow over.

"I don't want a lowly Hunter for a mate," Endymion growled. He bared his fangs out and his eyes were glowing red. "I love Vanessa. I want her."

"You do not know anything about love, Endymion."

Endymion's red eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't be lecturing me on love, father."

Donovan was not amused that his son was rebelling against him. "You will take the Hunter as your mate."

"You can't make me."

"Yes, I can," Donovan leered as he leaned back on the pillows.

"What?"

"If you want the crown that is, you will take the Hunter as your mate. 'She' is our future."

"Don't threaten me," Endymion hissed.

Both Cornelia and Vanessa cringed at Endymion's dangerous tone. But Donovan was unaffected. Actually he was enjoying Endymion being agitated.

Donovan smirked, "Weren't it your ambition to be King of the Damned?" Endymion glowered. His father had the upper hand. "I could always give the crown to Rochelle, Francis… or Dimitri."

"Francis is too irresponsible and no one, I mean, no one would ever follow a sickly princess like Rochelle or a half-breed like Dimitri," Endymion argued.

"Better than a son who chooses a whore."

Endymion bit his tongue because the next word out of his mouth would certainly get him exile like his older brother, Alister. He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder to his beloved, Vanessa. Vanessa was about four hundred years old Roman vampire in a body of a twenty-three years old. Her long brown curls with crimson highlights lay above her full breasts. Her amber eyes held a timeless mystery. At the moment her amber eyes gave him full support on whatever decision he would make.

Endymion returned his gaze to his father. He was defeated. "Fine, Father."

--

Endymion snapped out of his thoughts at the sounds of the dining room door opening. He turned around to see a complete opposite of his dark lover. Unlike Vanessa's dark complex beauty perfect for a vampire, Serena was a vision of an angel. Her pale features complimented her lustrous blond hair and crystalline blue eyes that were windows to a young restless soul.

Serena fidgeted under Endymion's intensive gaze. She couldn't tell what Endymion was feeling.

"You outdone yourself, Anastasia," Endymion spoke. Serena's cheeks flushed. "You cleaned her up very nicely."

Serena seethed with anger but refused to show it to Endymion.

Anastasia flushed at Endymion's compliment and left the couple alone, closing the door behind her. Endymion sat down at one end of the dining table by the hearth. Serena had decided to keep her distance so she settled down at the other end of the table. Two male vampire servants have appeared through a secret passage, both were carrying trays. The servant had placed a glass goblet on Endymion's place mat, and filled poured crimson liquid into the goblet.

The other servant, who tried to hide his glare under his bangs, had set a bowl of warm soup in front of Serena. Both vampires stood at the center of the room by the wall.

Serena picked up the soupspoon and cautiously stirred the soup. Endymion was aware of Serena's actions. He smirked, "They rather kill you with their bare hands than poisoning you."

"Oh that's very assuring," Serena sarcastically replied. She glanced at Endymion once more before drinking her soup.

Halfway through dinner, Serena noticed that Endymion was only drinking the crimson liquid that she assumed was blood and that he didn't eat anything else. Vampires could only survived on blood but it doesn't mean they couldn't consume anything else. Throughout the dinner, Endymion didn't look at her either. He found interest in the blood when he was swirling it.

Since Endymion wasn't paying attention, she had begun planning of escaping but somehow she couldn't think of a sound plan. She snapped out of her thoughts when she sensed Endymion's sudden agitation. Serena looked up from her dinner. The servant had refilled Endymion's goblet before returning to his spot.

"You won't leave."

"Excuse me?" Serena hissed.

"You won't leave because your Hunter pride won't let you break the promise."

Serena snapped, "What do you know about our pride?"

"Hunters treasured their pride," Endymion calmly said, "and they lived by it."

Serena narrowed her eyes and abruptly stood up. The two vampire servants had appeared at Endymion's side and bared their fangs at Serena, protecting their prince. But Serena didn't care about those low ranked vampires because she was angry at Endymion, not the servants. Her anger had caused the fire in the hearth to flare and the pitcher to shatter into a million pieces.

Serena ran out of the dining room. She cannot believe he talked about her Hunter pride as if he knew what it meant.

Blinded with anger, she didn't realize that she was causing every stone sculpture and armor she passed to fall apart. Serena stopped when she reached large oak double doors. Those double doors were the entrance and exit of the Altima Manor, and her freedom.

Her breathing was unsteady. Serena felt like time had slowed down as she neared the doors. Her steps felt heavy. When her hands touched the door handles, she had froze. Practically she couldn't move another step. Her pride had overwhelmed her that it paralyzed her.

"I've told before: your Hunter pride won't let you leave. You can't go against your nature."

Serena glared at the prince, her eyes were tearing up. Endymion stood at the foyer with a smug look on his face. Serena didn't have anything to say to him. She didn't want anything to do with him. So she breezed past him.

Endymion grinned at his victory. He was wrong: she was going to be entertaining.

--

An hour had been spent on mindless wandering in the Altima Manor after Serena ran away from Endymion in the foyer. The mindless wandering actually calmed her down. She had walked past several vampires who were emitting dangerous feelings. When she got fed up of those dangerous feelings that she had found refuge in the manor's large library. The way the library was designed reminded her of Disney's Beauty and the Beast's library.

She settled on a couch in front of a hearth. The flames were dancing with raw passion. Serena covered her face with her hands, groaning.

Her entire body tensed when she didn't realized she wasn't alone. Serena looked up, sensing two vampires nearby. True to her habit, she grabbed her treasured pendant.

As the two vampires near Serena, their voices had become loud enough to hear.

"I can not believe His Highness brought her here."

Serena immediately realized the two female vampires were talking about her and Endymion. Unconsciously her ears perked up, wanting to hear more.

"The prince only brought her here because the king wanted him to." This voice was calm unlike the first voice, which was filled with disgust.

"But aren't you worry?"

"About what?"

"That the Hunter might steal His Highness's heart."

"No I'm not because I already have his heart." She was laughing.

Serena's eyes widened, now realizing that Endymion already have a lover.

"True but aren't you angry that she's going to be queen instead of you?"

"I never cared about being queen."

The library door slammed shut. But Serena sat there, dumbstruck. She didn't realize that her life weren't the only one being disrupted and uprooted because of the betrothal. What a funny way to find out that she was a selfish person.

The library door opened once again and closed. Serena tensed once again, her hand was still on the pendant. She sensed that this presence wasn't the same two vampires or Endymion. This person had demanded respect and its presence was dominating. She took an unsteady breath, and went against her better judgment as she looked over her shoulder.

Serena gasped and stood up. Her guard was up. The dark man with a smug grin, stood in front of her. He looked exactly like Endymion except for his dark eyes of a tired soul. She was glad that the couch was the only thing separating them. Serena step back, shaking from his dark aura. She could feel the heat of fire on her back.

Unexpectedly, the dark man bowed, "Hello Hunter. I am Donovan."

At the mention of his name, her eyes have darkened. Serena have immediately forgotten about Endymion, the two females' conversation, everything. Anger was the only thing she was feeling. It felt like the lid slipped off her airtight bottle of emotions.

The poker by the hearth flew into Serena's hand. She charged at him, jumping over the couch. Serena raised the poker over head and swung it at Donovan. But Donovan had caught her wrist and twisted it, causing her to drop the poker, and then threw her at the couch. She looked up at him from the couch. Her rage was burning from within caused the fire in the hearth to roar.

Donovan sneered, "Little Hunter, I am not the one you should blame."

With one good look at her crumbled form, he left.

Serena quickly exhaled when Donovan stepped out the door. She felt like she had dishonored her family and fellow Hunters when she wasn't able avenge them. Tears slid down her cheeks. Serena had brushed it away quickly with disgust before healing her injured wrist.

Barely got over her defeat, Serena left of the library. Serena was wearily strolling down the hall but she had paused when she heard children's laughter. She glanced around, searching where the laughter was coming from.

The children's laughter had gotten louder as she followed it down the hall. As she had gotten closer, a deep laugh could be heard above with the children's. She sensed cheerfulness from the room, which she felt that she needed to be around.

So she cautiously peaked into a well-lit room because she wasn't welcomed. Serena couldn't believe her eyes. She had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining things. But she wasn't.

This couldn't be the same man, who was dark and cold, she had met earlier. But it was. This man was playing and laughing with the vampire children. Mirth was dancing in his eyes. This new side of Endymion really threw Serena off after her impression of him cried out that he was born with no soul.

Serena, who was still hidden behind the door, was watching Endymion played with the children. She couldn't help smiling. She realized that Endymion looked much more handsome if he smiled like he was now.

Her smile faded when a dark-haired woman had entered the happy scene. The children ran up to her while Endymion stood in his spot with a tender look directed at her. Serena started to wonder if Endymion would smile for her or at least look at her the way Endymion was looking at the other woman.

Serena scoffed at her thoughts. She was being ridiculous. She had just met him, not to mention she hated him. She must be really exhausted to think that way.

Serena gasped as she stepped away from the door when Endymion's eyes met hers. His eyes were darker, which was different when he looked at the children and the woman. He was releasing a cold emotion at her, her heart sank at his sudden change of demeanor. Serena became overwhelmed from fear that she ran to her suite.

She jumped on the large bed the minute she entered her suite. She was thinking too fast. And she wasn't thinking straight. Once she had gathered her thoughts, she would start thinking of the 'what's if's. Lying on the bed, sleep had begun claiming her. Her eyes felt heavy and began to droop with one honest thought: she like Endymion.

--

Anastasia had crept behind him, and whispered in his ear that she couldn't find Serena after combing the entire manor. Endymion released an annoyed sigh.

His father had the same emotionless look, sitting between his mother and mistress. Donovan was paying little or no attention to the women. His thoughts were occupied of the spunky future daughter-in-law. At the same time, he was drawn a book about Aztec and their sacrifices rituals. Donovan slightly shook his head at the thought of blood was being wasted.

His mother, on the other hand, was rather annoyed. Her patience was wearing thin. Her slender fingers tapping on the arm rest. Her impatience was infamous in the Vampire Court because many feared her temper when her patience was spent. Cornelia had hated the idea of her youngest son to bond to a Hunter, a race she clearly despised.

His father's mistress was having a hushed conversation with his half-brother. The mistress was different, completely different from the others in the room or the entire manor because she was human. Although she was out of place, she had made her presence known because of her status as the King's mistress and position of a Consort. Both Endymion and Cornelia loathed Mary because the way she had clawed her way into Donovan's heart and their society where she didn't belong.

His half-brother, cruelly nicknamed the Half-Blood Prince by vampires, sat on a chair next to his mother, talking to her in hushed tones. Throughout his life, vampires have treated him poorly but he had never express the mistreatment to Donovan. Endymion had ignored Dimitri his entire life because due to the fact that Donovan had carelessly tossed his mother aside on a whim.

Endymion couldn't stand to be in the room any longer. He decided to leave to go find his fiancé rather than sitting in a room of people he barely called family.

"Father, Mother," Endymion addressed them, "I'll be back with my fiancé." He didn't wait for his father to respond as he left his parents' suite.

When he entered Serena's suite, he was reminded of his annoyance when he found Serena spying on him. Although he didn't appreciate, but he enjoyed when he saw her squirming in fear,

His eyes searched for the troublesome blond in the suite, and they landed a lump on the bed. Endymion neared the bed and found Serena relaxed in her sleep.

Endymion shook Serena, "Wake up."

Serena stirred with an unusual whimper. She rolled over, her back facing him. Endymion groaned, combing his hair when she didn't wake up. He didn't bother shaking her again. So instead he left. Endymion shut the door lightly and Serena woke with a jolted. She looked around the suite confused before sleep took her over once again.

--

I am done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long to come out. I had writer's block and a car window to fix because some idiot decided it was funny to break it. Well anyway I got rid of my writer's block when I started writing another story called "The Clash of Fate and Destiny".

I will give my word that I'll complete "Blood Inc" and "The Clash of Fate and Destiny" which I will shorten it to TCFD.

Please Review and also check out TCFD.

-tiffany aka basketcase


	5. Chapter 4

Blood Inc.   
Chapter Four   
tiffany aka basketcase

--

The beautiful music of the orchestra rang through the unusually vibrant ballroom. The ballroom was painted in pale peach with gold moldings and ornamentations. People, dressed in their finest cloth, were dancing and drinking red blood. There were some who were laughing at the mere event and some who were scowling at tonight's announcement that would be made later tonight. There were so much drive from these people that no ordinary person could tell that they were all vampires.

The King and Queen were seated on their throne, watching their guests enjoying themselves. But both of them couldn't enjoy the ball. Cornelia would brush away imaginary lint off her dark violet organza gown every once in awhile and would be conversing with her lady's maid, Jacqueline. Donovan was glancing at his son who was staying by the corner with the dark woman whom he loathed very much.

Endymion was standing close to Vanessa and would held her hand when no one was looking. They had the appearance of close acquaintance but it was no secret that they were lovers.

This ball was an engagement ball for Endymion and Serena. And Donovan would be announcing the date of the blood ceremony soon. Everyone was accounted for all except for Serena.

"What do you mean Serena is not here?" Donovan hissed to Anastasia who was the unfortunate to deliver the bad news. She kept her head down, afraid to look into her king's dark eyes. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, my lord king,"

Donovan released a deep sigh but he kept his composure. His eyes glanced to his son. "Go to Endymion and have him find Serena quickly. I cannot announce their engagement if my future daughter-in-law is not present. Also I want you to rely a message to Lady Vanessa." Donovan leaned in and whispered the message in her ear. Cornelia pretended that she didn't heard what he had said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Anastasia left Donovan's side. She was glad because Donovan frightened her when he was in his calm yet anger state. It reminded her of the calm before a storm.

Anastasia found him at the back corner with Vanessa who was giggling and flushed in the face. Anastasia frowned at her prince's behavior, knowing full well that Endymion was soon entering an eternity-bond.

"Your Highness," Anastasia bowed with grace to Endymion and yet she gave Vanessa the cold shoulder, "and Lady Vanessa." Vanessa wasn't fazed by it because she didn't care about the little girl.

But Endymion did. He scowled at Anastasia for mistreating Vanessa. He had recently discovered that Anastasia favored Serena over Vanessa unlike the rest of the vampire population. But it was no secret that Vanessa and Anastasia didn't see eye to eye.

"What is it, Anastasia?"

"Lady Serena had gone missing," Anastasia reported to Endymion. "She wasn't in her suite when I came for her. His Majesty wants you to escort her here. He wants to announce the engagement as soon as possible."

Endymion raked his fingers through his dark strands. "Fine." Endymion turned to Vanessa and kissed her on the lips. "I will miss your fair lips milady." Endymion left the two ladies idling.

Anastasia watched Endymion weaving through crowds. Once Endymion had left the ballroom, Anastasia faced Vanessa, her violet eyes hardened. "I have a message from His Majesty: he may have not marked you but you cannot be around Endymion anymore especially after Lady Serena become his mate."

"I only respond and obey Endymion."

--

The full moon hang in the sky along with million of twinkling stars. That was what Serena saw as she lay on a patch of cool grass. She couldn't wait any longer in her suite for the announcement that would lock her future. After five days as their prisoner, she needed air, even for couple seconds of freedom. She hated to feel suffocated. It wasn't her nature to be inside for so long.

It had been five days since Serena had arrived at Altima Manor. She had seen Endymion five times and that was only during dinner. And it always ended the same: Serena stormed out, unable to control her emotions.

She didn't know how that happened; how Endymion easily got under her skin, through her barriers. It annoyed her so much that Serena had come to a conclusion that she liked him. She fought back, telling herself that she was so emotional that she was going to believe the first thing that had popped into her head. But the problem was that she had never gotten that emotional, only if Endymion was near her.

Serena laughed bitterly. Even Endymion wasn't here, she was still angry because of him.

Taking deep breaths, Serena tried to calm herself. The full moon looked lonely to her, just like she was. She held up her hands as if she could reach the lonely moon. Her mind quickly wandered to her second day in Altima Manor.

--

It had been couple hours since the sun had set, and Donovan didn't want Serena to fall asleep on him again. Back in the same sitting area, the same people have all assembled except for Serena. Donovan didn't mind though, he was liked his future daughter-in-law more and more because he had never met anyone so willing to stand up against him and his son with no fear.

But the others were beyond mad that Serena had decided to take her time especially after she had defied them when she fell asleep on her first day here. Endymion and Cornelia were very annoyed that Donovan had actually pardoned her, which was rare for him to do.

The large oak doors opened. Anastasia led Serena in; her composure was stiff and defensive. Serena didn't expect a warm welcome. How right she was.

Cornelia displayed a deep hatred the minute Serena locked into her red eyes.

Dimitri watched her like a hawk the minute she had walked in. She could feel his eyes roaming her body and sensed the same sickening feeling she felt from Bale. She kept in mind to stay particularly far from him. Even Mary had her own share of dislike for Serena.

Donovan smirked at the way his mate, mistress, and half-breed son welcomed Serena and the way Serena readied herself for such a welcome. Endymion looked away to the window until Serena's poise broke.

There was one person in the room she didn't expect was Jonah. Serena swore her heart had stopped for a minute. There were so many emotions shone through Serena's eyes. Endymion couldn't help himself but took interest at how Serena going to react.

True to herself, Serena regained her composure and glared at her old friend. Mary was muttering to Donovan that Serena wasn't raised right.

But Donovan completely ignored his mistress. "Jonah, here, is an ally and leader of the Wiccan Rebellion. He had brought most of your belongings over. I believe you grew up with him."

"I'm not sure anymore," Serena replied coldly.

"Serena," Jonah said as he stood up. "We need to talk."

Serena didn't move from her spot on the couch next to Endymion. She felt so betrayed that Jonah didn't tell her anything and especially the fact that he knew Donovan.

"If you want to talk to me, you can talk to me in front of my new family," Serena spat. "First explain yourself why you didn't tell me your vampire sources were actually the King of the Damned."

Both Endymion and Donovan were amused that Serena chose to have a private conversation in front of them.

Jonah looked around the occupants in the room, the men found the situation amusing and the two women didn't. He was uncomfortable to discuss this in front of them.

"Fine," he exhaled deeply, "If I told you who were my source, you would kill my chance of overthrowing the current Head of the Wiccan Society."

Serena said in disdained, "You could have asked me for my help. I thought you were my best friend. I told you everything and yet you kept some part of your life secret."

"I can't believe you're blaming me," Jonah scoffed in disbelieve, "If you were able to use that famous Hunter deduction reasoning, you would have known that there have been a disturbance within the Wiccan Society years after my grandfather's death. There are so many reasons why I can't tell you anything."

Endymion found the confrontation very entertaining. Even his father and mother were enjoying it as well. Endymion looked over his father's mistress who was annoyed by it, much to his satisfaction. Dimitri, on the other hand, was watching closely.

"Then start now. Tell me!" Her fists balled up on her lap. Her hands were clamped so hard that she didn't realize it was turning white.

Everyone in the room was having a bit of a hard time breathing because the pressure in the room had thickened. Serena's power was causing the pressure because her emotions were getting out of control. Jonah could feel the air thickened as well and knew that if he didn't do anything to calm Serena down, there would be blood-thirsting vampires after his and Serena's head.

"Because I made a promise to your grandfather."

"What?" Her balled-up fists loosened as her anger slowly fade. The air was becoming a little easy to breathe.

Jonah pushed his bangs back. "Your grandfather was a good friend to my grandfather. Before your grandfather's untimely death, he had seek me out and made me promise to protect you."

Serena opened her mouth to speak but Jonah interrupted her. "And the reason why I didn't tell you anything was that your grandfather gave me very strict instructions to let you figure things on your own."

Serena sat there on the couch, absorbing everything in. She had frightened Jonah when she abruptly left the sitting area Jonah thought she was ready to kill him.

--

No matter how out of reach the moon was, she would always try to reach for it.

Of course she made up with Jonah. They had been best friends for a long time and he always had her back. Throwing away such a friendship would be a waste.

Her hands were still up in the air, reaching out for the moon. Serena remembered another emotion Endymion had evoked within since her stay. That emotion was hurt.

It was when she accidentally spied on Endymion and Vanessa together, and that was the first time she met Vanessa face to face.

--

It didn't take Endymion long for him to find Serena. It was easy to track her down because she was still wearing her golden pendant. He was annoyed that Serena had ventured out of the safety of the manor and into the forest.

His annoyance disappeared when he reached the clearing where Serena was laying on a patch of grass with her arms up in the sky, her curls spread under her. In Endymion's eyes, she looked like a fallen angel waiting to be rescue. Her dark silk gown gave off a soft glow, from the moonlight. It made Serena looked more enchanting.

Walking up to her, he didn't want scared her but he knew that she had already sensed his presence. Endymion sat down next to her, and looked down at her. He followed her gaze to the full moon and stars.

"They aren't that interesting," Endymion said, breaking the silence between them.

Serena shifted her gaze to Endymion, a bit disappointed that Endymion would insult the moon and stars she held so dear. But she ignored his insult. "How did you find me?"

"You still have the pendant on."

Her hand automatically went for the pendant. "And?"

Endymion stared at her, wondering if she was lying. But she wasn't. He scoffed as he raked his fingers through his dark strands. Serena could feel herself blushing. But luckily for her thin layer of makeup, her blush wasn't visible.

"I can't believed that no one told you," Endymion mumbled. "That necklace is a protective pendant to ward off other vampires and the liquid in the vile is my blood to act as a beacon for me to track you."

"That's…" She said as Endymion watched her fingers slowly grasping the pendant. "Explain so much." She had never had vampires come looking for her during her hunts; she had to search them instead. She had always wondered why.

"Your deduction reasoning is really pointless," Endymion chuckled.

"Shut up, Endymion." Serena narrowed her eyes at him as she sat up straight. The moonlight bounced off a same silver chain was the one she had saw when she first met him. "That silver chain doesn't seem to fit you." Serena leaned over as she reached for the chain around his neck.

Endymion shoved her hand away from him. He didn't like how it felt whenever she touched you. Serena looked offended when he did that. He unhooked the chain and handed her the silver cross-covered in thorns attached to a silver chain.

"Your grandfather gave it to me. It was a part of the terms of our betrothal."

But Serena didn't hear him. Tears appeared in her eyes when she realized where she recognized the silver pendant.

She whispered, "This belonged to my grandmother. I have seen pictures of her wearing it. Grandfather told me that her Hunter charm was made of platinum, a sign of her power."

"Are you going to return the other pendant? That was part of the agreement."

Serena's eyes narrowed and was looking at him in disbelieve. Here she thought that they were having a moment; that he was being sincere, returning her grandmother's pendant but he just wanted his pendant back. The same pendant that had soothed her heart whenever it was in chaos.

Serena angrily exhaled. She grabbed his hand. But before he tugged his hand away, she planted the cross in his hand a bit too hard because the thorns had stabbed his hand, blood seeping out of his cuts. He scowled, flinching at the pain. His eyes darkened with a hint of red surfacing.

She was ignoring him. She stood up, and stomped out of the forest and back into the manor where her engagement ball was still going on.

Endymion was watching her storming off. He was starting to wonder how was he going to survive with her being his mate. She could be the death of him even if he couldn't die.

--

It had been a week since the engagement ball. Ever since the ball, Serena had been avoiding Endymion like a plague. Endymion had yet to recognize the importance of the golden pendant Serena held so dear that made Serena madder. He even had the nerve to ask her about it the next night when he and Vanessa bumped into her in the hall.

When Serena was starting to eat dinner in her suite, it really agitated Endymion in return. Like Serena have thought, he didn't understand why. But what he knew was that he hated being agitated, and he was going to find a way to fix that.

Endymion strolled into Serena's suite to find it empty except for Anastasia and several maids who were moving some of Serena's belongings to their new suite.

"Where is your mistress?" Endymion asked Anastasia in a low voice.

Anastasia bowed as well as the other maids. "Milady is in the washroom. She will be out shortly."

Endymion eyed the bathroom, "Good. Leave."

Anastasia and the maids bowed and exited the suite.

Endymion walked around the suite before pausing at the vanity. He was looking though Serena's makeup and accessories. There was something in the trash had caught his eye. He picked it out of the trash. It was two VIP passes to the Chrysanthemum in Upper East Side.

"What are you doing here, Endymion?"

Endymion looked up, staring at Serena through the vanity mirror. It was clear that she had just come out of the shower. Her hair was dripping wet and the thin robe was clinging to her body.

He took in a painful breath, "I was checking up on you."

Serena walked past him and sat down at her vanity. She picked up a brush and began brushing her hair. "I didn't realize you were this nice," Serena said sarcastically, her eyes watching him through the vanity.

"I didn't come here to fight, Serena." Endymion narrowed his eyes at her reflection. "Do you realize that we have two days left before the blood ceremony?"

After combing kinks and knots out of her hair, Serena set the brush down. "What are you trying to say, Endymion?"

"What I'm trying to say is that we should try to go on a date. Tonight."

Serena felt her heart stopped when he said that. It was the last thing she had expected him to say, well beside the 'I love you'. Serena cleared her throat, regaining her composure, "And where do you propose we go to this 'date'?"

"This." Endymion held up the VIP passes on the vanity to show Serena.

Serena glared at him, looking over her shoulder. "You better not be planning to feed at Chrysanthemum or I will kill you."

--

Endymion drove his black BMW to the club. It didn't take long to get to Upper East Side. The valet sprinted next to the BMW as it came to a stop. The valet helped Serena out of the car. Men, who were in line, were hooting and whistling when they caught a glimpse of Serena getting out of the car and fixing her black and white deep V dress. But they were quickly silenced when Endymion shot them all a deathly glare. The women in line were just as bad as the men. They were sending Endymion flirty winks and shaking their hip. Serena glared at the women. She didn't like what they were doing to Endymion.

Endymion walked over to Serena, and his hand on her lower back. He whispered into her ears despite the loud music that were coming from the club, "Don't stray away from me. We're on a date, remember?"

"I'm only doing this because I'm want to see something else than black marble and vampires," Serena lied. Actually she just wanted spend time with Endymion. But she can't tell if she was just excited for this date or she was falling for it. It's not like she was going to tell him either anyway.

Endymion slipped his hand from her back and grabbed Serena's hand. She was blushing when he held her hand. Then Endymion led her inside. The lustful men and jealous women groaned when Endymion and Serena were admitted inside before them.

Chrysanthemum was an Asian theme nightclub. Buddha statues were scattered around the club and bar. Lotuses were floating in a small aqueduct that separated the dance floor and the lounge while the bamboo fences provided privacy to the VIP lounge. It was hard to admire the Asian décor with wandering drunks and hot bodies grinding against each other on dance floor.

The music was booming loud. Endymion led Serena to the VIP lounge. Serena was glad she had Endymion leading the way because she couldn't focus or function very well with all the lust and jealousy in the air.

They had seated themselves at an empty booth in the corner of the VIP lounge. Immediately a waitress came by and took their drink order. She even had checked Serena's ID, to see if she wasn't a minor.

Endymion sat right across from her. He was looking elsewhere but glanced at Serena whenever she took her eyes off him.

Serena had taken a bite of a complimentary chocolate-covered strawberry that the waitress had brought over. She scooted next to Endymion so he could hear her over the loud music. "Why did you want to go on date with me? Why did it matter? We're going to be mates anyway."

Endymion leaned in, "I wanted to find common ground with you so we could tolerate each other."

"Oh?"

Endymion leaned in closer, his lips near her ear, "We're going to see each other more often. And much more."

His breath tickled her spine. Her eyes were close. She bit her lips from moaning. Once the feeling was over, her breathing was shaking. Being this close to him was dangerous to her and her health for sure.

Endymion chuckled, liking at how she reacted. "I didn't realize I have such an effect on you."

"Shut up," Serena look at him fiercely and playfully jabbed him in the abdomen, which was hard. "I guess we could compromise on some things… Like Vanessa for instance. "

"What about Vanessa?" Endymion growled. He didn't at how Serena brought up Vanessa.

"We're getting married in two days." Serena scoffed at him, "Maybe in your world that is okay to have three people in a marriage but in mine, it's not."

"One: It's not a marriage. It's a bond. Two: Both of us didn't want this in the beginning. And three: Whom I associates is my business."

"I'm not asking you to cut off all communication with her. I'm asking you to at least respect me."

"What I do and whom I associate is my business."

"Fine, be stubborn." Serena squealed as she scooted out of the booth. Then she faced him, looking in the eyes. "All I'm asking was a little respect, Endymion. I gave up my whole future for this fucking promise and my pride."

His midnight blue eyes glared at Serena who stalked off the VIP lounge, and to the bar. "I will never understand her."

Serena couldn't help but have a feeling that someone else was watching her. But she wasn't sure because her empathy was a bit hay-wired by the other emotions in the air. The dim lighting, flashing lights, and loud music weren't helping either.

The next thing she knew was that someone had crept up from behind Serena and had injected purple liquid in her. Whatever was injected in her had caused her to pass out and into someone else's arms.

Endymion didn't take his eyes off her. He saw that someone had been strategically weaved through the crowds to get to Serena. He jumped up when he saw her fall in the crowd.

But someone from behind also injected the same purple liquid into him. Endymion passed out and fell in the booth. The stranger rearranged his body to look as if he enjoying the music.

--

Serena had waken up and found herself on large bed in a dimly lit room that she didn't recognize. She wanted to get a better look of the room but she couldn't move. Her body was numb and her hands were tied to the bedposts.

She tried to untie her wrists with her telepathy but her mind was still fuzzy. Unable do to anything else, she was going to try to call for help instead. She knew it was going to hurt but she needed help. Inhaling deeply, Serena gathered her mental strength and released a burst of telepathic power.

She screamed from the mental backlash. She knew it was going to hurt but didn't expect the backlash to hurt that much.

The door opened and then footsteps were walking toward the bed Serena was laying on.

"Serena."

Serena knew that voice. It was the voice that she grew up and hated him for his idiocy. "Bale." He was the last person she had expected to be here, and he was the last person she wanted to be near to.

Bale sat on the edge of the bed. "Welcome to the Wiccan Society."

"Did you kidnap me?" Serena asked, ignoring his gesture.

"You weren't safe with them, Serena, and now you're safe," Bale straightened his back. "Let me introduce myself. I am the General of the Wiccan Society."

"General? What are you talking about?" Serena stared at him. She didn't know where this was going.

"And mom is the Head of the Wiccan Society."

Serena was flabbergasted by his newfound information. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because mom doesn't want to scare you."

"What? How would that…" Finally she understood him for the first time. "What the hell are you planning?"

Bale brought his hand to Serena's cheek.

She flinched at his touch. "Don't. Touch. Me."

He was losing his patience with Serena. Bale grabbed her chin, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. "You are our salvation. I need you. We need you, your blood, and the True Hunter. We want to rid the world of vampires."

Her eyes widen at the words 'True Hunter'."Why do you want the True Hunter?"

"It's true that the True Hunter appears when there is a threat to the Hunters."

Serena narrowed her eyed at him what realized at something in what he had said. Her anger was getting the best of her. "The Hunter Genocide wasn't caused by the vampires, was it?"

Her breaths were fast and shallow. Her pupils were changing from crystalline blue to bluish grey. Something in Serena was changing. And Bale could see it so he started panicking.

--

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for the fabulous reviews. I hope this chapter could reach your expectations and maybe more. And sorry it took so long to come out.

Please Review!!

-tiffany aka basketcase


	6. Chapter 5

Blood Inc  
Chapter Five  
tiffany aka basketcase

--

"…Wake up, Endymion. Wake the fuck up."

Someone was shaking him roughly. Endymion groaned from being jerked back and forth as he regained consciousness. The loud booming music returned to his ears and was arching him a migraine. His vision came into focus as he saw Jonah stood over him, still shaking him.

Jonah pulled back when he saw Endymion was awake, spoke above the loud music, "Where is Serena?"

Endymion sat up in the booth as he shook his head, his bangs falling over his dark eyes. "What?"

Jonah slammed his hands on the table, scowling, "I got a distress message from Serena not long ago, and I had a hard time scrying for her. Where is she?"

Everything came rushing back to Endymion. He remembered he and Serena fighting, her stomping off, her fainting in the middle of the floor, and him being ambushed. Endymion shot up from the booth. His eyes searching the entire club for the blond huntress but she was nowhere to be found. But he knew it was pointless because he sensed that she was far from here.

"Fuck." He bolted out of the club, roughly pushing clubbers out of his way. Jonah followed the vampire prince closely.

As soon as they reached the corner outside the club, Jonah picked up the pace and grabbed Endymion before Endymion ran elsewhere.

"I'm coming Endymion."

He growled and without a word, Endymion grabbed Jonah and ran in lightning speed. Jonah wasn't used to the speed. His eyes were having a hard time focusing to the blurred environments that were giving him a splitting headache, and he felt like he had left his stomach and all its contents back at corner by the club. He started to wonder how Serena had endured this speed.

Jonah was ready to throw up but luckily for him Endymion stopped in front a large corporate building before he could disposed his dinner. He silently thanked him.

Endymion looked over his shoulder and noticed dawn was breaking. "Fuck. We don't have much time."

"Leave the escaping to me."

They walked through the entrance. The six security guards immediately turned to the warlock and vampire and began summoning their spirits. Endymion took down four guards in a flash before their spirits materialized.

Jonah too summoned his own spirit, a puff of light blue cloud. It fought against other two spirits. Jonah threw paralyze spells at the other two. Those two guards froze in their spots.

As soon they took out the Wiccan guards, they ran into an elevator that just opened its doors.

Just from inside the elevator shaft, Endymion could smell an alarmingly strong scent of cold-blood. For the first time, the scent of blood, the very source of his survival, frightened him to the core.

The elevator's doors slid open. The unusually white hall was chilling and still. There was no one in sight but Endymion couldn't risk being caught off-guard. Endymion rushed the hall, following his instinct.

Endymion and Jonah turned at the corner. They found Serena but only to witnessed Serena merciless fighting and killing wiccans. They both froze when Serena suddenly turned around and stared into her cold blue-grey eyes. Her blond hair was soaked with blood. Her hands and dress were covered in blood. Not only it covered her body, the blood that covered her face marred her pale beauty and gave her the aura of a cold-blooded killer.

Endymion felt his heart quenched. He didn't understand why but he knew that he couldn't stand any longer to Serena like that. He reappeared in front of her, grabbed her shoulders, and shook the life out of her.

She felt warmth She felt familiarity. She felt safe. And most importantly, she felt love in her heart.

Endymion began to feel relief the minute Serena's cold bluish-grey eyes refocused to changed back to her crystalline eyes.

"Endy…" Serena breathed. Immediately Serena paled. Her eyes rolled back as she fell back. Her body and mentality couldn't handle the True Hunter essence, and it immediately exhausted her when she returned to normal.

Endymion caught her before she reached the cold tiles. He lifted her in his arms. He reappeared beside Jonah and signaled him for the escape.

Jonah nodded and began to chant with his hands raised. "East is my path, air is my essence, and the sky is my power. Earth to earth, and sky to sky. Convey to the sacred place I call sanctuary. I call upon my guardian spirit, Dahlia."

The wind picked up and white mist swirled around Jonah, Endymion, and Serena. Jonah's spirit, a little puff of blue cloud, circled around them. The wind became violent and prevented wiccans to get close.

Suddenly the wind died down and the white mist evaporated. Jonah, Endymion, and Serena weren't nowhere in sight.

Bale came out of his hiding spot. He was green with envy that he wasn't the one who calmed Serena down. He walked over lifeless bodies and stepped into the elevator as wiccans were helping the injured.

He got out of the elevator when it reached the top floor. He proceeded into a large office that took up mostly of the top floor. His mother sat in front of an oak desk in the middle of the large office, shuffling papers around. She didn't looked up from her documents when Bale entered her office. He walked up to his mother and stood in front of her desk.

"Mom, the True Hunter have finally shown herself," Bale reported, "She have killed a large number of wiccans who have tried to subdued her…"

"But…?"

Bale hesitated, "But Jonah and Endymion showed up. Endymion was able to subdue the True Hunter after countless of tries from our side. They escaped shortly afterwards."

Catarina inched forward, her eyes narrowed, "We cannot have Serena in those damn vampires' hands any longer. If you truly love her, find her."

_I do. _"Yes mom."

--

Serena stirred in her sleep. She kept her eyes close when she was waking up. She never had a decent sleep but for the first time in her entire life she had her best sleep ever and felt very secure.

She finally noticed that her head was laying on something hard. Her hand roamed the object. It felt warmed and soft. _This isn't right. A pillow shouldn't feel this way._

Serena froze when she realized someone's hand was on her hip. She slowly opened her eyes, and to her surprise, Endymion was lying next to her, bearing his unclothed chest. She sat up quickly, but her breath was stolen at how peaceful Endymion looked when he's asleep. Her hand was drawn to his face.

She knew that he wouldn't wake at her touch or anyone's touch when he was in his dormant sleep. Her hand brushed against his cheeks and down to his chest she used as a pillow. Serena silently admired his naked chest.

Someone cleared his or her throat, startling Serena as she pulled her hand away from Endymion's chest as if it burned her. Serena turned to the doorway and saw Jonah standing there, smirking.

"You're quite smitten with him."

"No… Maybe…" Serena whispered softly then glared at him, asking in her normal voice. "How long you were standing there?"

"Long enough," Jonah looked away from Serena to the sleeping prince then back to her, "you acted like a normal person… You didn't sense me at all, didn't you?"

Serena looked down to the person next to her, "I guess I didn't… What time is it?"

"Hmmm roughly 3 in the afternoon… Do you know where you are?"

"Huh?" It was clearly that she wasn't back in her suite back in the Altima Manor. But because of the heavy curtains that blocked the sunlight, she didn't notice the white, dust-covered sheets covering the furniture in the room. It didn't take her a while to realize where she was.

Her breath was still. She was back in her own home: the Dione Manor. But she wasn't in her own bedroom, she was in her parents' bedroom, in her parents' bed. "Oh my god… Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't."

"Then who did?!"

"I did."

Serena jumped to the edge of the bed, nearly fell off. She looked with wide eyes at Endymion who looked back calmly.

Endymion eyed her, murmured, "Why is it wrong to be here?"

"Because this is my parents' room," Serena looked around nervously, "I don't even go in here, not anymore. There's too many memories; too many emotions still lingering in here." She shot Jonah a deathly glare, "Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you make him go back to his own home?" Then Serena softened, glancing between Endymion and Jonah. She drew her knees to her chest. "Why am I here anyway?"

Endymion pushed him up to a sitting position, concerned was present in his voice, "You don't remember, do you?"

Serena replied by shaking her head.

"What do you remember, Serena?" Jonah asked from the doorway.

"I-I…" Serena looked down, "I remembered the club, the feeling of something sharp, and passing out… reawaking somewhere I didn't recognized… and Bale was there… He told me about him, Catarina, and-and the Hunter Genocide. And then I blacked out again… What happened?"

Jonah recounted from getting Endymion at the club to leaving the Wiccan Society building. Serena silently sat in bed, letting every detail sinking in. She was shock to hear that the True Hunter have taken over her and afraid if it might happen again.

Endymion lied against a pillow, watching every emotion that flashed on Serena's face. He would have found it entertaining but something wouldn't let him.

"There's also something you should know, Serena," Jonah added, making Serena looked back at him. "Catarina was the one who ordered the Hunters' termination… And Bale was the one who orchestrated it."

Endymion stayed quiet, watching the interaction between Serena and Jonah. He had known everything about the Hunter Genocide since he was a child. But at the moment, he felt that he wasn't needed to say anything else.

Serena whispered, "Why would they do that?"

"They've found out about your betrothal to him."

"Why didn't they just kill me instead?"

"They want the True Hunter to appear and for themselves."

Serena felt cold all of a sudden. "What?"

"Catarina believed that the True Hunter is not only an essence, that it's a gene hidden deep within the Hunter DNA. They believe that a wiccan gene could be bring out the True Hunter gene. That's why Catarina have been pushing Bale on you."

"What?"

"Catarina is obsessed with power. She wants her grandchildren with both Wiccan and Hunter blood to destroy the vampire race just like they did with yours."

Serena just sat there in shock, soaking in the information. _All this time I've been hunting and seeking my revenge on the wrong enemy. What have I been thinking?_

Serena had been sitting in bed looking down at her hands for a good hour. Endymion was still laying on the pillows and watched her intently. Jonah had left a while ago after telling Serena everything.

Endymion noted at how well she handled it; none of her emotions flared out of control.

"Endymion?"

"What is it?" he looked over to Serena who was staring back.

"Why did you help Jonah saving me? You could have left me there then you would be able to take Vanessa as your mate."

He wasn't sure how to answer that but he did answer with what he thought was reasonable. "You are chosen by my father. I cannot tolerate the idea of being exiled from my home."

Serena was disappointed; she had fallen for him. She secretly hoped that him rescuing her was Endymion's way of displaying his emotions for her like the term 'actions are stronger than words'. She looked sadly into his eyes and the word 'tolerate' echoed in her mind. _Am I just tolerable to him?_

"I'm going back to sleep, Serena. You should too. We're going to return home once the sun set," Endymion spoke huskily as he lied back down. "I'm sorry about our date."

"Yeah, me too," Serena whispered. She watched Endymion fall asleep as her heart twisted in pain. Deciding she needed a distraction, she went downstairs to the kitchen and shared a tub of ice cream with Jonah, talking about the good old days.

--

Serena wanted to stay another night in the Dione Manor, but Endymion flat out refused, saying that vampires would be combing the city for them and their blood ceremony was tomorrow evening. Even Jonah agreed with him, saying it wasn't safe to stay at the manor for another night because the wiccans were still searching for her. Being out-numbered, Serena had no choice but to let Endymion carried her back to Altima Manor.

When Endymion and Serena arrived at Altima Manor, Serena wasn't expecting a huge welcome but she was proven wrong. A sea of vampires was standing in the foyer, waiting for them. There were many accusing eyes quickly found its way on Serena, and worried and compassionate eyes for their prince. Anastasia maneuvered her way to the couple, expressing her worries to them. She tried to direct Serena's attention to her, away from the crowd's accusing stares.

Endymion looked over to Serena from crowd and noticed Serena was feeling overwhelmed by the crowd, led her back to her suite. As Endymion led Serena, she felt a burning glare on her back from the swarming sea of vampires and her eyes went straight to an angry Vanessa.

--

Serena lied in bed, staring at an empty wall. Tonight was the blood ceremony, and she and Endymion will have to consume their bond. It was the consummation that was bothering her. And every time she thought about her and Endymion and consummation, Serena completely froze.

_Consummation… Consummation… God, I know I'm falling for him, no matter how obnoxious that man is. But I don't love him… yet? No! There can't be a yet. It's only an 'I do love him' or 'I love him not'. Simple, right? … Do I even want it? … Does he want it either? And I supposed that Endymion could say that tonight is would be like any night to him and could have picture me as… Vanessa._

Serena groaned at her thoughts. She buried her hurt face in her pillow, whimpering.

"Dear god, this lazy piece of meat is going to be my son's mate?"

Serena leaped up and see Cornelia glaring at her from the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Cornelia?" Serena growled, pushing herself out of the bed.

"What do you think?" Cornelia scowled. Two powerful women in Endymion's life stared down each other, neither of them were backing down. The tension in the room rising.

Cornelia broke eye contact confidently as she walked in and gave herself a tour of Serena's suite. She was already dressed in a dark violet form-fitting gown that flared out at the knees. "I am here to prepare you for tonight's ceremony, you need to be adequate. I cannot have you be a bumbling fool in court."

A tall brunette in a maid uniform stood by Serena's vanity. Serena had learned her name was Jacqueline just after her engagement ball. She was Cornelia's lady's maid. Serena found Jacqueline very cold, much like to her mistress.

Serena was glaring at Cornelia as the vampire queen was throwing insults at her. Anastasia silently breezed past Cornelia and helped Serena into a robe.

"Anastasia and Jacqueline will prepare you for tonight's ceremonies as I will lecture you on proper etiquette."

"Proper etiquette?" Serena spat.

"Mistress Mary requested that I review etiquette to you. I, on the other hand, found you… entertaining," Cornelia coolly spoke as she turned to Serena after examining the jewelries Anastasia had laid out earlier, "Why are you still standing there? Go bathe."

--

Anastasia led Serena to the ballroom, using servant's corridors. It was Cornelia's orders that Serena was to stay out-of sight until the blood ceremony.

Actually Cornelia had supervised and lectured throughout the entire preparation process. She stood in the back yet made sure she was heard. She had instructed Jacqueline and Anastasia to bathe Serena in a rose petals bath and didn't let her out of the tub until she was sure Serena smelt like roses instead of blood. Cornelia had Anastasia styled Serena's hair in a French twist and added little black diamond studs in her hair to enhance her beauty. She instructed that Serena's makeup would be light, allowing her pale skin to glow. Anastasia slipped Serena's treasured golden pendant around her neck when Cornelia turned away who was against it. Serena silently thanked her, firmly grasping her hand.

Jacqueline dressed Serena in a dark, diamond-encrusted gown with a short train. The gown was different than the engagement gown. This strapless gown had diamond encrusted on the bodice and the skirt was gathered with a short train. Anastasia completed the gown with a tiara on Serena's blond locks.

Serena didn't say anything throughout the whole process. Her mind was still gasping the thought of consummation.

"Milady."

Serena broke out of her thoughts, and stared at Anastasia with a blank look.

"We're here milady. Everything is ready." Anastasia stared back. "Are you ready?"

Serena looked around her surroundings and noticed that she was near the entrance to the manor's chapel. The halls were dimly lit, giving an eerie chill to her bones. Its eerie atmosphere projected by the dimly lit halls was completely different than the vibrant lively atmosphere from her engagement ball.

Anastasia detected nervousness in Serena's posture. "Milady, are you alright?" Anastasia asked. Worry was evident in her voice.

"I am," Serena softly said, "Who are we waiting for?"

"You are waiting for me," the low voice sounded from behind the ladies.

Anastasia turned around and saw Endymion walking toward them. Serena was reluctant to look at him. As she slightly turned her head, she couldn't help but blushed at how handsome Endymion was in his tuxedo. She cast her eyes down to avoid Endymion's burning gaze. Anastasia noticed that Endymion was openly staring at Serena who was avoiding his gaze.

"Your Highness, what do think of milady's attire?" Anastasia probed.

"I'm… speechless," Endymion mumbled. Endymion was more than speechless. He was blown away at how beautiful Serena was but he wasn't going to admit it. 'I love Vanessa' as he told himself the millionth times since the Wiccan incident.

Serena didn't look at Endymion because she doesn't want him to see her blushing. She didn't have a layer of make-up to hide her deep rosy cheeks. She knew that she was falling for him but she wasn't ready to admit it to him, knowing that he's in love with another woman, a woman who was a complete opposite of her.

Anastasia felted awkward being around the odd couple so she excused herself. Endymion nodded and waved at her. He held out his arm to Serena who hesitantly took it. He could feel her shaking from her touch.

"You're nervous."

"Of course, I am. I'm going to bonded to you for an eternity," Serena quickly said, covering up her weakness.

"Hmm, then I should be as well, huh?" Endymion muttered under his breath. Serena shot him a glare. Endymion chuckled at her, and nodded at the attendants to open the doors to the ballroom.

The attendants opened the door and revealed dark room lit by candles. There was a priest who stood at the altar at the end of the aisle. The aisle separated the noble vampires who were seated on either side, each holding a candle. Donovan and Cornelia sat on the left side of the aisle, both holding a flute filled with blood. Jonah seated next to Donovan and Cornelia, his flute filled with red wine.

Mary and Dimitri sat on the other side of the aisle, both also holding a flute but Mary's flute was filled champagne. Mary sat there, wasn't please though Dimitri watched with longing as Serena walked down the aisle arm-in-arm with Endymion. Vanessa stood in the back of the ballroom, sipping her flute filled with blood, fuming as she glared at Serena with extreme hatred.

As Endymion and Serena reached the end of the aisle, Serena sensed anger, distrust, and disgust burning into her back. But she didn't let it affect her, keeping a calm face.

The old priest didn't smile nor frown. His lips kept a firm line.

"Dearly beloved," the priest started speaking with his arms raised, "We are gathered here to unite the Light and Darkness. Under the calmness of night and the silver shine of the white moon, tonight will unite these two beings in the hymn of our king, Donovan the Great. Endymion, Prince of the Damned, may now draw blood from the Lady of Light."

Endymion faced Serena with a small grin, leaned in. Serena closed her eyes, could feel his hot breath on her neck but was surprised when she felt his lips on her ear.

"Relaxed, the pain won't last long," Endymion whispered. He placed his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

She nodded; she immediately grabbed his jacket as her legs were ready to gave way. Her mind were swirling as she stood there at the altar. She felt like a traitor to her own kind but she knew she wasn't the kind of person to break any kind of promise. Her pride would be injured if she did.

Endymion was enjoying the feel of her soft skin upon his lips. He almost felt guilty for about to mar her skin with his mark but he desired for her sweet silver blood was much stronger. He nuzzled the crane of her neck as he bared his fangs. Serena swore when she felt him teasing her, brushing his fangs on her neck.

Endymion finally sunk his fangs in her neck. She gasped at the pain, pulling him closer. He moaned as he drank her blood. He had heard stories of hunter's blood being sweet but her blood was sweeter than any dessert known to man.

Once the pain flushed through her body, the feeling of pleasure slowly took place of pain. Serena moaned in pleasure but the light-headedness clouded her mind. She was losing blood quick and the strength to stand.

"Your Highness," the old priest murmured. Endymion stopped from suckling and glared at the priest. The priest wasn't frightened, "If you continue, you will lose your mate."

Endymion softened up, looked down at the woman who called herself a Hunter. She was limp in his arms. She presented herself to him as a strong, loud, independent woman but all he saw was a frail woman who was ready to break at any moment. He could feel her soul wavering between life and death. The bite mark quickly healed and left a slightly visible scar.

Endymion held Serena in one arm as he quickly bit his wrist. The old priest picked up a golden goblet from a table behind him, and held it up to Endymion's wrist. Endymion let his blood flowed into the goblet. His bite wound healed as the blood filled barely halfway. The old priest handed the goblet to Endymion.

Serena whimpered as she slowly lose consciousness. Donovan was alarmed and furious that Endymion ignored Serena's health.

Endymion quickly held the goblet up to let Serena who generously drank as he tried not to have blood spilled onto her dark jewel-encrusted gown. He pulled the goblet away from her lips before she drown the whole thing. She regained her strength yet continue to lean on Endymion. The priest took the goblet from Endymion.

Endymion leaned down, whispered into her ear, "Can you stand?"

Serena nodded, slightly pulled away from Endymion. Her legs were shaking but strong enough to support herself. Endymion didn't really think she could stand own her own despite what she had said. He placed his hand on her lower back in case she falls.

The priest drew out an ornamental dagger. "With this I will seal your bond."

"Held out your wrist to him," Endymion whispered into her ear.

She did what Endymion said. The priest harshly grasped her wrist and slit it. Serena gasped in pain, glaring at him and pulling her wrist back but the priest tightened his grip, preventing her to pull back. Her silver blood spilled into the goblet, mixing with Endymion's red blood. Serena pulled her wrist back, this time with more force. She cradled her wounded wrist, white light radiated from one palm placed above of the wound.

The priest ignored Serena's actions, instead he held the goblet up to Endymion's lips. Endymion drank from the goblet. Then the priest held it up to Serena's lips. She reluctantly took a little sip, leaving an unusually sweet taste.

"The kiss you will share will act as a final act of bond."

Endymion grasped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. Serena's eyes widened when he grabbed her by surprise.

"Don't be afraid," Endymion mouthed.

"I'm not."

"Good." Endymion placed a chaste kiss on her red lips. Serena softly gasped at how gentle Endymion was. Their first kiss was hard and lack of passion but this was totally different. She melted at how gentle the kiss was.

The old priest raised his arms, "You now both are bonded body and soul."

--

After the blood ceremony, Anastasia whisked Serena away the minute she stepped out of the chapel. Endymion decided to go to the parlor for a small congratulatory party. Anastasia led Serena into another suite, larger than the one she had slept in for the past two weeks. She announced to Serena that this was now her new suite she would be sharing with Endymion.

Serena wasn't shock about it. She knew that sooner or later she would have to share a suite once she started her new life with Endymion. Anastasia left Serena standing in the middle of the large suite as she went into the closet.

Serena stood in awe as the sight of the suite soak in her. It was a larger layout of her old suite and its theme was in tints of black and silver. The walls were painted black though the ceiling was left whitewashed. The larger sitting area near the entrance was decorated to be comfortable in hues of a dark blue theme. The canopy bed placed at center back of the suite, in lustrous white cotton sheets.

What drew her eyes was her katana, a gift given by Jonah, was lying on the bed. Serena walked over to her bed and hugged her katana. She almost had forgotten how heavy it was, seeing that she needed to lift it with both hands. Serena slowly placed her katana down on the floor, leaning on the bed.

"His Highness thought that you would like it back," Anastasia said, walking out of the closet. In her hands was a black silk slip. She came up from Serena, and helped her out of her gown and into the slip. Then she seated Serena at the vanity, taking the tiara and jewels studs out. Her hands were skillfully undoing the French twist.

"I'm still… human, right?" Serena broke the silence between them.

"Yes," Anastasia said, "though you won't experience the painful need for blood but you will have longevity like any vampire I'm sure. And I am sure that your children will take after you and your Hunter traits, Your Highness."

Serena was shock to be call that, "I'm no princess."

"Yes you are," Anastasia smiled sweetly, "You are now Prince Endymion's mate, consequentially making you Princess Serena of the Vamps."

Color was completely drained from Serena's face. She didn't think of that and hoped that her grandfather had thought of that as well. _Now I truly betrayed my kind._

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Anastasia asked, her voice dripping with worry.

Serena weakly nodded. Anastasia silently took note to forewarn Endymion to avoid the princess bomb for a while as she brushed her hair.

--

The air was full of smoke, booze and blood were being distributed, and women lunged themselves to wealthy males. There were couched littered around the parlor.

The parlor was large enough for all of tonight's guests who seemed to be enjoying themselves and forgotten the fact their prince have recently bonded to their kind's mortal enemy.

Out of all vampires, the Royalties can be easily spotted. Their pure vampiric beauty out-shined any average vampire, pure or bitten.

The Royal Family of the Vampire Court was seated in the middle of the parlor, surrounded by their subjects. Donovan sat next to his mate with a contented grin, fully knowing his family and empire's future were secured. The other family members were also enjoying themselves, conversing with other vampires beside their family. Only Endymion was unemotionally sound, swirling his glass of brandy mixed with blood.

Just moments after escorting his new mate out of the chapel, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the kiss that bonded them. He wanted more than a kiss from her but his want made him feel equally guilty.

Donovan watched his son with interest. He knew that Endymion was having an internal battle and he was enjoying his son's pain. He raised his glass of bloody scotch to his lips, smirking, "Endymion, shouldn't you make your way to your new mate now?"

Endymion looked into his father's eyes, displeased at his father's enjoyment, "Maybe I shou..."

Endymion stopped talking when he felt manicured fingers raked across his clothed chest, leaving a visible mark. "You should stay longer, for my sake. I haven't seen you at all today."

"Vanessa," Cornelia watched with distaste. "My son recently marked his mate so I suggest you to stay away from him."

Mary and Dimitri stayed silent; both knowing that it wasn't their right and place to say anything. Donovan sat back, silently sipping his bloody-scotch, letting his mate handling the situation. His eyes grew darker with disgust as he watched Vanessa making a whore of herself.

"Oh, Your Majesty," Vanessa laughed, "You are jesting. Surely you dislike the fact your son marked a Hunter as his mate instead a vampire."

"I do find Hunter as Endymion's mate utterly despicable but I am very against a scandalous affair," Though Cornelia spoke directly to Vanessa, her glowing red eyes glared with extreme hatred at Mary. Mary sneered back. As of yet today, both Cornelia and Mary were both fighting over Donovan's affections.

Endymion glanced over at his mother. He had remembered clearly like it had happened yesterday when he and his mother have found out about Mary's pregnancy and at how badly his mother reacted to his father's infidelity.

He roughly grabbed both of Vanessa's hands and detached them from his chest. He looked over at Vanessa who stared back hurt. "My mother is right, Lady Vanessa. I have a mate now. We can't do this anymore..." then Endymion whispered, "in public."

Vanessa frowned. She doesn't like hiding especially what was truly hers. "We have talked about this, Endymion."

"I know," Endymion stood up and weaved throughout the crowd, receiving congratulations and offers on assassinating his mate. As he left the parlor, he made his way to his new suite with, surprisingly, no remorse.

"Lady Vanessa," Donovan glared at the shocked woman, "I will not repeat this again but stay away from my son for now long. Remember my son's mate is still a Hunter by blood. Be sure not to anger her."

Vanessa stood up straight; her plump lips formed a firm line. "My loyalties lied within Endymion, Your Majesty."

"My son wished to discontinue your relationship with him," Donovan smirked.

Her expression changed from displeasure to joy. Vanessa walked away, brisk by May. May secretly tugged Dimitri. Dimitri quickly excused himself and caught up with Vanessa.

"My mother wished to talk to you later tonight, Lady Vanessa."

"Why in the world would I associate with the King's mistress?" she scoffed. Unlike Endymion, she doesn't share his hate for Mary. She actually found Mary as a friend but for appearance's sake, she must look at Mary with disgust.

"Because you are like my mother, unable to be with the person they truly love."

--

Serena sat on the floor, her back resting on the bed. It had been hours since Anastasia had left. But Serena didn't mind. She needed the time to clear her mind and thought about her life thoroughly.

She actually felt peaceful. It had been awhile since she had ever felt that way. No one, within the radius of 15 feet, was around to send her venomous feelings. Usually she had to lock herself underground in the Dione Manor to clear her head.

Finally she could think clearly. Nothing could distract her. _I'm twenty-one years old and there was so much shit in my life that no ordinary human sould ever experience. What did I do in my past life to deserve this? Like losing my family, being only one of my kind, being decieved by people who was supposed to care for me, bonding an enemy for an eternity, liking someone who might never like me back, etc, etc, etc. There must be people hate me in heaven._

Serena groaned inward._ I can't bitch about it any longer. Because no matter how much I bitch, it won't change the fact that I'm going to spend an eternity with Endymion… I have never lived in complete negativity and I'm not going to start now… And there's the inevitable._

Sleep was about to claim her but a strong feeling jolted her nerves, preventing her to fall into sleeps' weary grasp. Serena narrowed her eyes, focusing at the source of origin. It was a strong emotion, one she couldn't name. _Hurt? No. Regret? Not really. Lust? Far from it. Love? Highly doubt it… Contentment? I don't know… _

She could sense it coming closer though she couldn't tell whose emotion it belonged to. It felt familiar to her. She racked her brain until the sound of the door opening scared her. Her eyes shot up to the doors.

Endymion stepped through the doors, his eyes instantly locking into hers.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Endymion asked, breaking eye contact. His eyes roamed her petite body. The slip she wore was short and Endymion could see what her body could offer. He felt hard when he laid eyes on her thigh her slip failed to cover.

Serena ignored the lust resonating from him as she approached him. "I've been thinking since you took your sweet time coming back," she spat bitterly, "No matter what I think, do, or say can't change the fact that I'm stuck with you for an eternity until I die. So I suppose I should make something out of tonight."

"And yet you say it with such a bittersweet aftertaste," Endymion arched his brow, "and what do you mean about tonight?"

"There are a greater chance that I might die before you and there's no absolute chance that I could 'divorce' you so I'm going to treat tonight as my wedding night that I have dreamt of since I was a little girl."

"Then I suppose I will make it worth the wild, hmm?"

Serena shot him a glare. "But I'm warning you, Endymion. I won't be easy the next time."

"Right." Endymion grabbed Serena harshly, laid his lips upon hers. This kiss was raw as hell, just like their first kiss in the park.

Endymion didn't lose any time as his hands explored her body. She suppressed a moan when he trailed his lips on her neck. He led her to the bed, his lips not leaving her soft warm flesh.

--

Endymion fastened the buttons on his cuffs. He glanced at his reflection in the full-length mirror in the closet, checking for imperfections. Once he straightened his appearance, he proudly walked out of the closet and into his suite he now shared with his mate. He cast a last look at the petite, pale creature that was deep in her slumber in bed.

To Endymion, something changed last night. It was physical, something on the line of emotional. Last night opened a part of him he had never known.

As Endymion walked further away from Serena, her face distorted in discomfort.

--

Sorry this chapter took so long but I made it extra long as compensation. Thank you for all of your patience, I blame school. My summer classes were all of above.

I know how all you guys thinking since it was a while the last chapter came out: when will the new chapter come out? I got sick of writing this chapter myself as you guys must have got sick of waiting. I was jumping for joy when this chapter was over (chapter, not story).

I hope you all love it because it was freaking hard and long to write.

Please Review.

-tiffany aka basketcase


	7. Chapter 6

Blood Inc.  
Chapter Six  
tiffany aka basketcase

--

To Blood Inc. readers:

Sorry it took so long. I have been so busy lately, with school and work and the holidays.

Apparently chapter 6 ended up with 20 pages. So I decided to cut this chapter into two chapters because I don't want to make you all suffer. Anyway this chapter is 12 pages long.

--

It had been couple weeks, 7 weeks to be exact, since the blood ceremony. Seven long weeks that had Serena felt frustrated, happy, angry, sad, and any other emotions on the spectrum. Some were caused from being cooped up inside for so long. She was not allowed to be outside at all. Endymion had given specific orders to servants and guards to prevent the princess from being outside and if Endymion permit, she was to be with an escort at all times. Serena was beyond angry when she first heard it from Anastasia, resulting a room beyond destroyed.

But Serena was never lonely. For company, she had Anastasia, always. There were times Donovan and Cornelia would visit her although it was brief. To her own surprise Serena was grateful that they did visit her even though she had to endure Cornelia's insults. Moreover Dimitri would surprise her a visit as well. Although he had the appearance of meaning well but Serena, being telepathic, felt that he had a hidden agenda of some sorts.

Furthermore, Serena had kept her promise made to Endymion, which was not being easy for Endymion in bed. But Endymion had other plans. There were times where Endymion slept in their bed and there were few times he didn't. And that irked Serena the most because she knew he would be with Vanessa and that always put her in the foul mood the next day.

"Your Highnesses," Anastasia appeared from the door. No mattered how many times Serena tried, she couldn't get Anastasia to stop calling her 'princess' or 'highness'. "His Lordship requested both of your presences to his chambers."

Endymion grunted, dismissing Anastasia. He buttoned his last button on her dress shirt. "Let's go."

"I'm not ready, Endymion," Serena growled, setting the brush down on the vanity. As she stood up from the vanity, Serena cast a glare to Endymion. "Why did you send Ana away? I need someone to zip my gown up." The dress she was wearing was a strapless gown with a chiffon skirt. Serena faced the mirror, the skirt twirled when she turned her back toward Endymion, trying to reach the zipper. She wasn't looking into the mirror, silently cussing under her breathe at Endymion and the zipper she couldn't reach, which she failed to notice Endymion strolled to her.

Her body stiffened when Endymion trailed his hand on her open back. Endymion smirked; her body silently enjoyed his touch. "You like that, don't you?" he teased in a deep husky tone.

"Stop it." Her voice was merely a whisper. _You're so weak, Serena._

His hands took its time to reach the zipper. Slowly, he pulled the zipper up. "Stop what?" Endymion placed a kiss at the back of her bare neck, unraveling his blond mate.

Not wanting to fall into his arms, instead Serena gasped and turned sharply. Taking a few steps back, she glowered at him, hiding the fact at how frighten she actually was. "We shouldn't make your parents wait."

Endymion watched Serena turned around and walked quite quickly for the door. "You're quite smitten with my parents."

"Shut up." Serena growled as she slammed the door.

--

_That bastard…_

Serena ran down the hall, trusting her legs to take her somewhere she felt safe and wanted. Servants saw Serena running toward them, stepped aside, their backs to the wall, avoiding the upset princess. Those who weren't lucky to move out of her path fast enough were blasted aside, slammed to the wall.

Before Serena noticed where she was running to, couple guards stood in front of the doorway to her brisk freedom. They were yelling her to stop in the name of the prince and such. Just like the vampire servants, the guards were blasted in the similar fashion but the blast Serena emitted were stronger.

Passing the doorway, she didn't stop until she made her way to the labyrinth. She didn't care that she gotten lost within the labyrinth, she was just glad to be outside. The cool breeze and the moonlight caressed her as if they missed her presence in the outside world.

Panting, her mind wandered to what happened earlier.

--

"When did you decide this?"

Serena glared as she stood in front of the sitting Endymion who was calmly staring back.

Donovan had announced Cornelia would be throwing a farewell feast for Endymion and his party tonight. Apparently only Serena was shock to hear the news, not about the feast but the one Endymion was leaving for a week. Serena looked around the room that there wasn't a feeling of surprise, beside hers, in the air of the room.

"Two weeks ago."

"So everyone knew but me?" Serena seethed.

Endymion glanced around. Noble vampires backed away, fearing a back lashed from their prince's mate.

"I supposed so."

"And when were you going to tell me?"

"My father already did, Serena."

"That beside the point, Endymion," Serena yelled.

Noble vampires have already fled the room, most have heard of what happened to the unfortunates when Serena was truly angered last time. Mary was annoyed at how Serena was acting, left with her son in towed. Donovan and Cornelia were the only high-ranked vampires left in the room beside Endymion. And unknown to much reason, Vanessa was nowhere in sight.

"Then what is the point, Serena?" Endymion asked calmly, though his patience was thinning with Serena.

"That you don't tell me anything," Serena emphasized, tears were threatening to fall, "and I have to find out from others. That, Endymion, makes me look like a fool, especially when it was my mate doing."

--

She ran out of the room, her pride refused to let Endymion or Cornelia to see her crying.

The fountain came into view. Serena blinked her tears away but the tears kept returning. Serena looked around her surrounding but only saw hedges. Unconsciously, Serena walked to the center of the labyrinth when deep in thought.

Serena sat by the fountain, and saw her tear-strained reflection. _I must have been crying walking here, wherever here is._

Her sensed jolted. Someone was coming closer, toward her. Her crystalline blue eyes became distance as she trying to sense which direction this person was at.

"You shouldn't be crying because of my brother, Princess Serena."

Serena stood up as she twirled around to see Endymion's half-brother. "Dimitri."

He had a red handkerchief held out to her. She eyed it, unsure, before she took the handkerchief slowly, quietly thanking him. Serena used it to wiped the tears away. Her guards immediately went up. The feeling of uneasiness was nauseating whenever Dimitri was near.

Staring at Dimitri, Serena could almost see the resemblance between Endymion and Dimitri, both sharing the traits of black hair and desirable jaw line. But the two brothers were complete opposite of each other. Endymion was brooding and mysterious and Dimitri was not. Although Dimitri had a somewhat warm quality she wished Endymion could process but she knew that there nothing she wouldn't change.

"What are you doing here?"

Dimitri looked around before answering her, "I saw how distress you were when you were running in the hall."

"Really?"

"Really." Dimitri stepped closer to Serena, pulling her into an embrace.

Serena quickly stepped out of his embrace but the fountain prevented her to completely escape Dimitri's embrace. Unable to pull away, she tried pushing Dimitri but it was in vain. "What are you doing?"

"I'm comforting you, princess."

She glared at him with the utmost annoyance. Serena wasn't in the mood to be touch by anyone. Gathering her mental power, she was ready to forcibly push Dimitri off her but someone interrupted her concentration.

"What are you doing, Dimitri?"

Dimitri's emerald eyes became cold and immediately released Serena roughly. She was released so roughly that she nearly stumbled into the fountain. Serena glared at Dimitri though he was busy glaring at the new guest with his head down. "Brother."

Unlike Dimitri, Serena didn't sense Endymion's presence at all. She took Dimitri's distraction as an opportunity as she stepped aside, inching closer to Endymion. She exhaled a sigh of relief as she reached Endymion's side.

Endymion ignored Serena, his eyes glowing red. "Leave me and my _mate_."

Dimitri bowed before leaving in a flash.

Before Serena could thank him for coming for her rescue, Endymion growled at her. "What did you think you're doing?"

"What was I doing?" She asked, gritting her teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Endymion pulled her wrist; his anger was seeping through his cool appearance. "I'm talking about you being in Dimitri's arms."

"Excuse me? What are trying to say? Are_ you_ accusing me of infidelity?" Serena asked in disbelief. "You don't have that right to be angry, Endymion. I do!"

"I am angry, Serena. You shouldn't be prancing around and hugging my brother," Endymion growled, his grip tightened. "You are my mate."

"Am I now?" she scoffed, pulling her wrist from Endymion's grip. Her anger began to cloud her eyes and her focus. "Then be kind enough of explaining to me why weren't I being the first one told that you going to Europe? Or why I weren't going with you? Or maybe Vanessa is going in my place. She _is_ your mistress after all."

"Vanessa isn't going, Serena." Endymion said flat out. "And you're not going because you're certainly not feeling well to go for a week long conference."

"Who said I wasn't feeling well? If I were, I wouldn't be out here in the dark, screaming at you!" Her outburst caused the water in the fountain to explode, unfazing the young couple. Water droplets fell upon them.

"Really? If you didn't noticed, you were pale most of the time and your emotions were up and down. Can you explain that?"

"Women issues," Serena hissed. "When did you start caring about my well being? I bet you can't wait till I die so you could move on to Vanessa."

Endymion's eyes glowed in red. Yes, he was angry that he wasn't able to take Vanessa as his mate. But he wasn't the heartless monster Serena had made him out to be. However he couldn't blame her. He cared for his people and loved them as much as he could. However his attitude toward his mate could have given her an ugly impression of a cold-blooded monster.

Ignoring his reaction, Serena continued, "You don't tell me anything. And when you do, it usually out of somebody else's mouth. I am so tired of it."

Sensing that she was about to lost control of her emotions, Serena walked past Endymion, but Endymion grabbed her wrist again and pulled her into an embrace. She tried to fight against him but his strength and his hold around her was overpowering. Giving up resisting him, she stood in his arms, her head against his hard chest. "What are you doing?"

Endymion started rubbing her back, murmured, "Comforting you."

"You're not doing a good job but…" Serena whispered back. Breathing hard, her control on her emotions was back and now a bit stronger. A small smile found its way to her lips as her arms wrapped around Endymion's back. Her heart swelled up with warmth and love. "Thank you." _… Can't you be like this always?_

Comfortable silence enveloped the odd couple. Neither of them moved nor wanted to separate each other. Both of them knew that they're not going to be like this back in the palace. But in the shadows, emerald eyes glowed with every negative emotion of the spectrum.

--

Serena sat in the parlor as she watched the sun rising above the trees through the windows intently. Her hand clutched a silver cell phone so hard that her pale hand were turning red. _Damn that man. Damn the bastard to hell. Damn him._

Three days have past and it became a routine for her. She called him and it go right to his voicemail. She called him again and his personal servant, Louis, picked up instead of Endymion. She would say the usual "no thank you, I'll call him later", and he would say, "I'll tell His Highness that you called, princess, and to call you back as soon as possible". And finally she would pout for a second or two then damning the man to hell. But she can't damn Endymion when he was damned at birth.

True it had been three days and the palace was quiet. She hadn't seen hair or hide of Vanessa or Mildred, Vanessa's lady's maid, which was quite unusual. Although Serena hadn't said a word or two to either Vanessa or Mildred but she, with the worst luck, would run into one or both of them.

Too mad to go to sleep, she cast one look at her cell phone and an idea popped into her head. Serena looked over to Anastasia who Serena could tell that she was ready to fall into deep hibernation.

"Ana."

Anastasia shot up from the chair, her fangs banging and her eyes glowing. Serena had never seen her like that, being so defensive. After seeing her like that, it was sure to remind Serena that the young looking Anastasia was a genuine vampire.

Seeing there was no danger around, Anastasia retracted her fangs and her eyes returned to normal. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. "Your Highness?"

Serena gave her a small apologetically smile, "I didn't mean to scare you, Ana."

"It is fine, Your Highness," Anastasia bowed. Noticing the sun rising, she rushed over to the windows and drawn the curtains, refusing the sunlight in. "Do you need anything before I relieve for the light?"

"Actually, yes," Serena stood up, walked out the parlor and into her suite. She disappeared in the closet before reemerged in a causal dress. "I'm thinking of a little vacation for a few days, you know, to visit Jonah. Do you mind finding my shurikens wrist holsters Endymion hid?"

Anastasia was horrified. "But it is not safe for you to wander outside, princess!"

"I'll be alright, Ana. I'll be back before Endymion returning home." Serena said. But Anastasia was still worried. She continued to convincing her lady's maid, "I'm not running away. I-I'm just need a break from palace life. I feel like I'm suffocating here."

Anastasia stayed quiet, her violet eyes staring right into Serena's crystalline blue eyes. She sighed, "I'll try my best, princess. I'll keep anyone from discovering your absence."

Serena smiled with joy and relief. She ran to Anastasia and pulled her into a heartfelt hug. "Thank you, Ana. Now go find my shurikens wrist holsters."

Anastasia nodded sadly and went into the closet. Serena walked over to the amore and pulled out her katana. Sensing Anastasia had returned to the suite, she faced her, snatched the holsters from Anastasia then pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much," Serena whispered. Then she stepped out of the embrace and headed toward the door. "I don't want you to get into any trouble. Let me take the blame. That is an order, Anastasia."

Not sure how to reply on an order like that, Anastasia only meekly nodded.

Before stepping out the suite, Serena placed her hand on the door, and closed her eyes, sensing if anyone was nearby. Satisfied that no one was around, Serena opened the door and stepped out of the suite. Just before she shut the door, she looked back at Anastasia.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into my problems but you don't know how thankful I am."

"Just be careful, princess."

"I will. Goodbye for now, Ana," Serena shut the door behind her, and disappeared down the hall as she ran toward the palace's massive garage.

Once Serena shut the door, the 600 years old vampire fell to her knees, silently praying for the safety of her princess. _Please, please, protect her._

--

Outside was losing the darkness of the night. The trees were blocking out the dawning sun. Instead of a BMW roadster Endymion had drove before, an Audi roadster was ripping through the dirt road. The windows were down, her pale skin being caressed by the early morning's cool wind.

Serena wasn't driving toward the city. She was driving toward home, her home. She missed home. It had been more than a month that she had been home. She missed the way her home shine in the mornings, her weapons she used to hunt vampires with, and even the haunting emotions her family left behind.

The Audi slowed down then came into a stop in front of Dione Manor's front entrance, and its engine was turned off. Serena stepped out of the Audi as she inhaled the dewy sight of the manor. The Dione Manor glimmered in the dawning sun.

Serena couldn't stand any longer just staring at her childhood home. She went inside, immediately heading up stairs, straight to her own room. Before Serena enter her bedroom, she did a short pause outside her parents' bedroom, her heart clenched in pain.

Straight away Serena shredded her dress off and put on white blouse and trousers. Not a minute later, she ventured out her bedroom and to her parents' bedroom. She didn't go inside, just only stopped outside their door. _I-I got to do this. I can't avoid them forever._

Her breath became shallow. Her palms were sweating. Slowly her fingers made contact with doorknob, emotions shot through her nerves and into her made. Tears spewed down her pale cheeks. Instantly her breath turned ragged. She could feel everyone's feeling they've felt at the moment entering the master bedroom.

Turning the doorknob slowly, the door clicked and opened, welcoming Serena yet she didn't feel welcome. More feelings rushed to her mind. For the first time in her life, she felt overwhelmed. So overwhelmed that it became nausea. And the nausea Serena ran to the nearest bathroom, which was her parents', and emptied her stomach contents of last night's dinner.

--

Helping but not trusting anyone, Serena went to the only person beside Jonah she could trust. A man, who was her professor at the university, favored Serena as his prized student and thought of her as a daughter. He was a renowned doctor in familial medicine. His name was Dr. Sam Davis.

And that man does not like waking at 6:30 in the morning nor did his wife. Serena was led into the Davis's living room by Dr. Davis's wife along with a string of curses Serena had never heard before.

Then Mrs. Davis returned to the bedroom with more curses. Minutes later with more curse, Sam emerged from the bedroom, with tousled hair and in his ragged bathrobe. He was ready to chew the stranger out but when he saw Serena sitting in his apartment living room, his face softened.

Dr. Davis tightened his robe, and stood in front of Serena. "I haven't seen you in my study group for about month, Ms. Lumiere. How are you?"

"You could say I got married Dr. Davis," Serena responded. Dr. Davis was surprise and she could sense his surprise. He was about to congratulate her but Serena interrupted him before he could get the first word out. "It's not like I got a choice."

Another burst of surprise from Dr. Davis had emitted. He didn't know how to respond, making a weird coughing sound, so instead he changed the subject. "Then what are you doing here? … So early in the morning."

"I need a second opinion."

"Can't you…"

"And I can't go to any doctor," Serena interrupted, "I can't trust them. And I know I can _trust_ you, Dr, Davis."

Immediately Dr. Davis shifted into his doctor attitude. His face went emotionless. "What is it?"

"I need you to check my blood for any adnormalities."

--

Jonah raced out of his apartment and down the street, just receiving a text. He barely finished brushing his teeth when he got the text. In the pit of his guts, he knew something was up.

At eight in the morning, people were trying to get to work via subway, automobiles, and even the streets. Jonah tried his best not running into people, cars as he weaved through the crowds. The little quaint coffee shop came into view. The same coffee shop he and his best friend constantly visited during their first couple years in college and before the blood ceremony.

The bells jingled as he went inside the coffee shop. He couldn't help but smile as he inhaled the sweet coffee beans. _Welcome back._

"Well, well, if it's not Jonah Ricci back from the grave," a cheery old man laughed with a Brooklyn accent, interrupting Jonah's memories. "It have been a while, haven't it, huh?"

"Hey Mr. Samson. It had been awhile. I was busy with work, " Jonah said as he shook the man's hand. "How are you?"

"Good, good. Still makin' sure my coffees are hell lot better than Starbucks and Coffee Beans," Mr. Samson released another hearty laugh. "Anyway, you shouldn't keep little Night Owl wait any longer."

Jonah's eyes followed to where Mr. Samson's fingered pointed. There was, as Mr. Samson pointed to, where Serena sat by the window with a cup of coffee, looking forlorn. "You know how much she hated being called 'Night Owl?"

Mr. Samson shrugged as he wiped the counters. "So when are you and Night Owl gonna start dating? You two were inseparable."

Jonah laughed, "She's just a friend, plus she's married now… to a friend."

Mr. Samson was shock as he watched Jonah walked over to Serena. He met the two of them when they were starting college. As Mr. Dave Samson could remember, whenever one of them showed up at his coffee shop, the other one would show up, and leave together. He would have thought they would end up together at the end.

Although Serena looked forlorn, he did notice that she did looked much more liver than before. And he supposed the new man in her life was a good thing for Serena. Mr. Samson returned to wiping the counters, staying out of Jonah and Serena's business.

Jonah walked up to Serena, ready to greet her but Serena spoke first. "What took you so long?"

"I don't have god-like speed like you do, Serena." Jonah stared at her as she looked away, watching people walking by the coffee shop's window. "Why aren't in Altima Manor?"

"Endymion isn't here. You don't to enforce his rules."

A coffee cup set down in front of Jonah and Mr. Samson poured fresh coffee into Jonah's cup. Jonah thanked him. He waited till Mr. Samson was out of earshot. "It's for your safety. There are Wiccans out there loo…"

"I've been sick lately, Jonah."

That shut Jonah up. He was always worried about her, always about something. It was either her guard, her then cluelessness of the Wiccans, her now lack of care toward her mate's empire, or her health.

"I had Dr. Davis test my blood," Serena hesitated, still avoiding Jonah's stare. "… I'm pregnant, Jonah…"

"With Endymion's kid?"

Serena whipped her head, her eyes projecting anger and disbelief. Her anger caused her cold coffee to boil. "Yes! Who do you think it was?"

Jonah laughed nervously, scratching his head, "There was rumors about you and Dimitri."

"Don't you know me at all?"

"Sorry," Jonah mumbled as he took a sip of his coffee. He ignored the steams coming out of Serena's coffee. "Wait… did you say Dr. Davis?"

"I know what you're thinking but you could trust him. He loved me as a daughter, nothing kinky. And he's not going to rat me out because of odd blood coloring." And then Serena's mood changed from serious to panic. "Oh god. What am I going to do?" Serena mumbled, covering her face. "I'm not ready to have kids. I'm not ready for…"_ to have vampire children…_

Her face blanched as the thought entered her mind. Quickly she grasped her gold pendant.

As of reading her mind, Jonah narrowed his eyes. "You don't know that. You don't know if they're would be full vampire, or Hunter, or both."

"You don't know that," Serena looked up.

"You don't either." Jonah said. "Does Endymion know?"

Serena opened her mouth but quickly shut it. Instead she shook her head. "I just found out this morning."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"The minute he actually decides to return my calls," Serena replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

Serena shook her head. Without glancing into his eyes, she could felt he was genuine. He was always genuine with his feelings. "It's okay. You didn't know. At least I haven't bumped into Vanessa before I left… Actually I haven't seen her since Endymion left... Endymion lied to me."

"Endymion doesn't lie," Jonah said, reassuring Serena's faith in her mate.

Serena, wearily, looked away. Again his words were laced with genuine honesty. "He doesn't." _…for sure. Then again, Vanessa does._

A small 'clink' sound broke her thoughts. The item of question had drawn her eyes to it. Serena looked at Jonah, utteredly confuse of his methods.

Picking up the item of question that was a small sized metal three-prong key, Serena asked, "Are you trying to distract me from Endymion?"

Jonah shrugged, "Maybe."

"What is it?"

"How are you about flying to Switzerland?" Jonah smirked.

--

Thank you my loyal fans for reading this long awaited chapter. Chapter seven will come out as soon as I finished proofreading and correcting it until my liking.

Remember to review. I would love to hear your thoughts.

-tiffany aka basketcase


	8. Chapter 7

Blood Inc.  
Chapter Seven  
tiffany aka basketcase

--

To my Blood Inc. readers,

Chapter 7 is out and ready to be read. Although chapter 7 is a short chapter, it is pack of action. I hope you all love it.

--

"I can't believe Grandfather never told me about this," Serena muttered under her breathe. Pulling her heavy coat closer to her body as Switzerland was much colder especially when winter was around the corner. Her gloved hand stroked her beloved katana.

It had been three days since the coffee shop conversation, and now Serena was dragged halfway across the world by Jonah to check out her grandfather's vault in a Swiss Back. At first, Serena thought Jonah was joking when she saw him smirking. But she felt the rush of realization when Jonah and her marched through the airport security when she had her katana as carry-on. Jonah jinxed Serena's katana and other weapons in her luggage to be undetectable through x-ray.

Shortly arriving in Switzerland, Jonah had arrived a car to pick them up and take them to their hotel to sleep out their jetlag before setting off to the bank the next day.

"Your grandfather told me that when you start feeling negative about children between you and Endymion, then I have to take you to your grandfather's Swiss Bank."

"Just like Grandfather to think ahead," Serena mumbled. "So do you know what my grandfather have hidden in his account?"

"Not a thing."

The taxi came to a smooth stop. The driver leaped out of the car and helped Jonah and Serena out before driving off. The driver gave Serena a cheesy grin as he gazed into Serena's beauty. Her spine shuddered as the driver's perverted feeling touched her inner core. She decided to gaze into another beauty: the bank. The architecture of the bank captured her attention easily. As she gazed at the architecture, she fastened her katana onto her back.

Jonah noticed the lust in the driver's eye when he got out of the taxi. As soon as he put on a black backpack, He eyed him, casting minor shock spell on the driver. The driver yelped and sped away in his taxi as soon as he jumped into his taxi. Most of his life he had been protecting Serena and it was like second nature to something like that.

"Is he gone?"

"Yep." Jonah replied as he watched the taxi made a right turn at the corner. Then he turned to her. He couldn't tell what was going in her mind. In all his life, he had known Serena to be a very private person, and she had shared all her secrets with him but at only as the level of a friend. But since Serena entered Altima Manor, he had found her to be livelier, expressive especially when Endymion was around. Jealousy had flared out when he witnessed it firsthand but he knew he had achieved confidential level as much as the status of her best friend and he was content about that.

Jonah led Serena into the back. The bank's security looked up. Some reached for their gun when they noticed the katana on Serena's back. But because of a miracle or Jonah's magic, the katana became a circular container, an illusion only.

Some in the bank's security have weird gleam in their eyes as if they were sending a message. Serena's body tensed when she sensed eyes were following them. _Jonah, someone's watching us._

Receiving Serena's mental message, he looked around, pretending to be interested with the bank's interior design. But what Jonah was doing was trying to be more aware of their surroundings, sensing the bank's atmosphere. Although the atmosphere in the bank looked serene, it was quite the opposite. The atmosphere, the air, was crackling on a microscopic level, only the skilled air Wiccan can only sense.

After they got through metal detectors and frisked by security after metal detectors went off, a bank associate, in his late 30s, appeared before Serena and Jonah, dressed in a black pinstriped suit. "Monsieur, Mademoiselle, how may I help you?"

Serena glanced at Jonah who was still preoccupied, was still sensing their surroundings. She pulled out the three-prong key out and handed it the associate. "This. I like to see what is hidden in this account."

The associate looked at the key intensely but his eyes told another story. He was amazed because he had never seen it up close, only in the bank protocol manuals. "This key was of our older bank system, about 30 years ago. Do you see these inscriptions, Mademoiselle?" The associate pointed the tiny inward dots spaced unevenly on the prongs on the key.

Serena nodded, only noticed the dots for the first time.

The associate continued his explanation, "These dots, you see, are similar to binary dots. They were part of an analogical system when the former president constantly refused to upgrade to computer mainframe to keep track of accounts. But since the current president took over, he had every aspect in this bank to be digitally logged and transferred to a much safe and secure digital mainframe.

Now this prong key belonged to the previous system. Every vault has a lock that was custom made and a pronged key that goes with the custom made lock. These pronged keys have never failed us before because of the dots. Technically we do not use that system anymore, and this key is somewhat useless since all the accounts from the previous system were transferred to the new digital mainframe. But under special circumstances like this," the associate said, waving the key, "When the client did not claim the account from the previous system, which I presume he or she didn't, the old system is still in place and use until the client returns. Now whose name did the account belong to?"

Serena smiled, "How do you know it doesn't belonged to me?"

The associate chuckled, "You, Mademoiselle, do not looked a day over twenty and this key is much older than you are."

Serena, in turned, smiled warmly at the compliment, "Thank you. Um, it was belonged my grandfather, Zeus Lumiere."

The associate nodded, "Is your grandfather here, Mademoiselle?"

"No but I do have his death certificate," Serena pulled out a death certificate out of her coat pocket and handed to the associate.

The associate skimmed the death certificate then he smiled sadly to Serena, "I am sorry for your lost, but please follow me, Mademoiselle and Monsieur."

The associate started walking. Serena was about to follow but she realized that Jonah still wasn't paying attention. So Serena had to elbowed him in the ribs. She whispered harshly, "Let's go."

Jonah cringed when Serena elbowed him. He glared at her, rubbing his sore ribs, growled, "That hurts, Serena."

"Sorry," Serena smiled meekly.

Serena and Jonah was lead past an opened vault where other associates and bankers leading other clients in and out with safety deposit box. The next thing Serena and Jonah knew, they were lead underground. There was a series of smaller vaults. Before the associate take them to Zeus's vault, the associate accessed a computer. He typed in Zeus's name.

A map appeared on the computer screen, along with the vault number. Then he touched the screen and a box popped out. The associate typed in his identification number and password. The associate placed the death certificate on the scanner by the touch screen computer and scanned it to the bank's database. He handed the certificate back to Serena who placed it back in her coat.

"Now since your grandfather had pass away, his account in the bank is now yours. May I have your name, address, and status, Mademoiselle?"

Serena nodded. She understood it had to be done even though she didn't want it. "Serena Chase Lumiere. The address is the same: Dione Manor at 372 White Foresta Lane…"

"That's the secondary address," Jonah butted in.

Serena glared at him. _Don't you dare, Jonah._

"Her primary address is the Altima Manor at 464 Styx Channel Way, New York. And she's married."

The associate acted surprised. He shook Jonah's hand, "Congratulations, Monsieur, to marry such a beautiful Mademoiselle."

"It's not him," Serena snapped.

"Oh, sorry, Monsieur, Madame," the associate apologized, "May I have your husband's name then, Madame? In case for withdrawal by spouse."

Serena's eyes widened as if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She didn't think that she needed to give Endymion's information to the bank nor she wanted to. Serena was still a bit mad at Endymion for not returning her calls. And why she was stuttering was that she didn't know Endymion's last name.

"It's Endymion Harker," Jonah answered. Jonah pulled out a piece of paper out of his coat. He handed it to the associate, who skimmed it.

"Good, good," the associate said. He placed it upon it on a scanner and scanned it into the bank's database. Then he handed it to Serena instead of Jonah.

Serena read the piece of paper and was surprised as hell to discover it was hers and Endymion's marriage certificate. Exhaling a heavy sigh, she glanced at Jonah with accusing eyes. _How come I didn't know about this? And where the hell you got my signature?_

Jonah shrugged. Although it was he and Donovan's lawyers did all the paper works before the Bonding Ceremony. He stole her signature during the process.

"Madame, your passport please," the associate asked, his hand held out to the Hunter.

She folded the certificate in half and shoved it into her coat pocket. Afterwards she pulled out her passport and gave it to the associate.

The associate took it and did the same thing to the passport as he did to both certificates, then handed back to her. The associate touched the screen, activating the printer to print. When the printer finished printing, he gave it to Serena. "This will be your new account numbers to 'your' vault."

Both Serena and Jonah jerked up. They asked at the same time, "Vault?"

The associate didn't replied. Instead, he led them past unknown number of same vaults. Serena followed the associate while she folded the piece of paper and passport, and placing them in her coat pocket. Taking a moment, Jonah glanced at Serena and noticed that Serena have calmed down from the marriage certificate incident.

The associate stopped in front a vault marked '78373DS-ST2343- 8923432'. He grabbed Serena's hand suddenly, making her glaring at him. But she softened when Serena realized that the associate placed the metal key in her hand.

"Please do the honors, Madame," the associate said, releasing Serena. He stepped aside to allow Serena the full view of the vault door.

Serena eyed the door, studying the complicated design and strength of the steel vault door. In the middle of the vault door, was a keyhole made for a three-prong key. Not wasting another second pondering what behind the steel door, Serena slid the prong key into the keyhole and turned it. The sounds of the lock unlocking were unmistaken. The clanking and ticking of the gears was turning within the steel vault door.

Serena took a step back when the door clanked for the last time, very loudly, and opened by its self.

Both Serena and Jonah had preconceived that the account or vault would be packed with Grandfather Zeus's weapons or valuables or even knickknacks. But what they saw was a surprise to the both of them. Inside the vault was one lonely safety deposit box sitting pretty on a steel shelf.

Casting a nervous look to Jonah, Serena was kind of afraid to find what her grandfather hid from her and her parents. In fact she was stalling and she knew that. But she doesn't have the time to waste. Both she and Jonah were anticipating the Wiccans to appear any minute.

Not wasting another minute, Serena pulled the deposit box off the shelf out. She froze as shock invaded her body when all she found in the deposit box was two antique, leather bound books.

Serena breathed in disbelief as her fingers run down the spine of one of the books, "Is this it, Grandfather?"

Jonah grabbed Serena's hand roughly, snapping her out of her shock. He unzipped his backpack and held it open for Serena. "We're running out of time, Serena."

"Fuck." Mentally hitting herself in the head, she shoved the books with little care into Jonah's backpack.

The sounds of heavy beating footsteps echoed outside the vault and it was getting louder at every step toward the vault.

Reacting to the footsteps, Jonah grabbed Serena's wrist and pulled her out of the vault.

"Wait…" Serena whispered harshly, her inner core pulsing with warning, but she wasn't quick enough. They were spotted the second they stepped out of the vault. Serena pulled out a small grey ball from her coat pocket and threw it on the floor. Grey smoke filled the hall. Before the wiccans dressed in black suits could react, Serena and Jonah bolted down the hall, away from wiccans.

Wiccans dressed in black suit shouted 'stop' but, at the same time, choked on the grey smoke. One of them was an Air Wiccan; with a wave of a wrist, a small gust of wind dispersed the smoke.

They were able to find their way out of the vaults, having couple unpleasant and bloody run-ins. Then they found themselves exiting the bank through the back.

It was still snowing and it laid a freshly thick layer, covering the concrete.

Jonah was out of breath as Serena was perfectly fine. Running was natural for Serena as she had trained hers body be used to any speed and length of time. At the moment, adrenaline was pumping through their veins but Jonah felt sick about it.

Adrenaline was still pumping, and even Serena hated the feeling. She hated the way it felt. She hated the feeling of her heart like it was going to burst or that her hands were shaking. Also it was that her mind was thinking at a million things at once, and with her unexpected pregnancy, she was having a hard time controlling her mind and body.

As Jonah was catching his breathe, Serena scanned the back alley. Although there was no one around in the back alley, Serena wasn't able to relax. Multiple of blank emotions were hidden in the alley, waiting for their prey.

At the corner of her eye, those dark emotions belonging to men and women dressed heavily in black clothing emerged from shadows, surrounding them and blocking their exits.

Jonah stopped fidgeting with his breathing and stood in front of Serena. "Leave quietly or you will regret it."

One warlock in particular took couple steps forward, revealing he was the Wiccan superior in the group. "We have orders, Jonah, and we will never go against our kind like you did, traitor."

Serena drew out her katana. She couldn't help but fear for herself. Although she knew her odds were slim to none but with her pregnancy, she was scared but not for herself. That thought, alone, scared her. She doesn't want to die yet. She wanted live to the fullest with Endymion, no matter how abusive he would to her feelings.

Jonah summoned his own spirit, a puff of light blue cloud named Dahlia, and it was ready to defend its master and the Hunter. "Dahlia, shed." Jonah ordered.

Dahlia shedded its premature form and transformed into a magnificent hawk. Dahlia cawed loudly, showing its wiliness to fight.

After Dahlia cawed, the wiccans summoned their spirits that changed into animals. The wiccans' spirits charged toward Jonah and Serena.

A Wiccan's spirit was natural force of the world that taken an animal form of the Wiccan's element. Despite any size, the spirit was as strong was their Wiccan master. The spirit connected through the Wiccan's soul. And the only way to kill a spirit was to kill their Wiccan master.

And that was Jonah and Serena was aiming at. It was becoming a messy bloodshed. But the Wiccans showed its strength by casting spells and fought almost in packs, greatly out-numbering Serena and Jonah. But Serena evaded the Wiccans, their spells, and spirits as she was slashing through her enemies easily. The spirits that got slash kept going but when their master wiccans got killed, they turned to ashes. The Wiccans and their spirits were having a hard time targeting her.

But it was hard for Serena to fight against the spirits. She had to be careful, one wrong move could cause death to her and the baby. She couldn't sensed them because whatever the spirits were feeling originated from their Wiccan master. And all she sensed was the Wiccan.

However one spirit, in a form of an earthen dragon that belonged to the Wiccan superior, managed to trip Serena and dropped her katana. It quickly wrapped its tail around Serena, and dragged her on the snow, almost suffocating her. Jonah and his spirit weren't able to help her because he was greatly out number.

The Wiccan superior smirked as his dragon spirit had Serena in his grasp. "Cromwell, you captured the prey. Lets leave." The dragon slithered toward his master, leaving the fight.

_Help…_ Her silent cries of help reach deaf ears. Jonah was knocked unconscious when two spirits, a water salamander and an earthen rat overpowered Dahlia and it disappeared.

Many of the wiccans followed the Wiccan superior but a small group of wiccans formed around Jonah. A witch smirked evilly as she raised hand. Dark lights swirled in her raised hand as she mumbled a curse. She was about to mumble the last few words of the curse but the air have gotten colder.

Then that small group was slaughtered in seconds and their spirits screeched in pain and disappeared as their ashes were spread by the wind. The Wiccan superior and wiccans didn't get far when the screams of death reached their ears.

At the other side of the alley were Endymion and a small group of vampires dressed warmly in dark colors. Endymion's eyes were glowing red in anger. His guards were baring their fangs and their eyes were glowing, itching to shred the wiccans into unrecognizable pieces.

It didn't take long for Endymion to find Serena; he could sense his blood in the pendant she always wore. In his eyes, she was glowing ethereal although it was more like a shimmer. Serena had been glowing since the day he first laid eyes on her. At first he had thought it was a quality to a Hunter and under the moonlight, the glow was stronger. After being bonded to her, Endymion had spent many hours in the library, looking for an explanation to her glow. But Endymion came up with no explanation.

"Release my mate, bastard," Endymion growled. His voice was low and it was dripping with hatred and anger.

The other Wiccan cowered behind the superior Wiccan at the sound of his Endymion's voice. Spirits found their way back to the real world after sensing fear from their Wiccan master.

Although the superior Wiccan stood tall, in the inside, he was shaking with large amount fear, almost to the point of pissing in his pants. "My queen wants the Hunter alive."

Both side stood still. Jonah was still unconscious, lying in the snow on his side. Serena was still in Cromwell the dragon's grasp, little conscious but almost blue in the face. As snow was still falling from the sky, a piece of paper drifted into the alley. The piece of paper was a poster to a play in town. It was drifting toward the snow-covered ground in the high-tension air. The minute the paper touches the snow, the guardian vampires charged toward the wiccans, bypassing their spirits, and tore their limps of one Wiccan and of another.

Endymion didn't bother himself with the small fries; his focal point was the dragon holding his mate as hostage. He smashed the superior Wiccan into the brick wall, smashing the warlock's head into pieces. The warlock fell to the snow lifelessly, blood seeping into the snow. And in a puff of ashes, the dragon wailed and disappeared. Endymion caught Serena before she hit the ground. Breathing heavily, she held tightly onto Endymion's hold.

The fight was over just like that. The once-white snow was now dyed in blood and littered with lifeless bodies and ashes. The vampires couldn't help but fed on the blood left in the body. Serena want to stop them but Endymion's grip on her was like steel.

"What are you doing here?" Although Endymion sounded angry, his eyes showed a different story. His eyes have returned to his normal midnight blue but it wasn't projecting anger.

But Serena didn't answer him, instead she asked a question, "It's day, how are you able to survive?"

Endymion looked up instead of answering her. Serena followed his eyes and noticed that the clouds hid the sun. The sun left an eerie glow on the grey clouds. Endymion returned his gaze to the blond Hunter who was still eyeing the grey clouds. Feelings of sadness returned when the memory of Serena almost suffocating in the dragon's grasp.

Serena didn't say anything else but faint in Endymion's arms, and causing Endymion into a silent frenzy.

--

Chapter 7 is done, done, and done. And it wasn't a long wait, right. Anyway since chapter 7 came out a bit early than I have thought, chapter 8 will be out a little after the New Year. I need to focus on finals and my other story, The Clash of Fate and Destiny [TCFD].

And chapter 8 of TCFD will be out a bit after Christmas. I will be in Mammoth, CA for some snowboarding fun and won't have time to write or publish anything.

Please review, I love to hear you thoughts on this.

-tiffany aka basketcase

**EARLY HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


End file.
